Santana's Girl
by brittana11
Summary: The Glee Club has a plan to break up Brittany and Santana who have been dating for three months. To bad for them it doesn't sit well with Brittany. Brittana, Motocross!Brittany
1. Brittany is Satan's

**Here's just something I wrote a while back hope you all enjoy.**

**Santana's Girl**

"Hey Britt Britt so I was thinking it's our three month anniversary on Friday and maybe we could ditch so I can take you to the zoo." Santana sheepishly said. Only Brittany could turn her from the confident sex badass she normally was to a shy scared girl.

"Oooo that sounds like such fun Sanny." Brittany yelps leaping into Santana's arms kissing her, her legs wrapped around the Latina's waist.

Santana cracked a huge smile at seeing how happy her girlfriend was. She took the dancer's hand as they walked down the hall to glee practice. Brittany humming the tune to Valerie walking up to their seats in the back where she sits on the Latina's lap kissing her cheek.

They are the first one's there which is surprising to Santana. Since they had a make out session in the Cheerios locker room they defiantly not be the first ones here. She doesn't take much notice after Brittany decides she's bored and needs to try and jam her tongue down Santana's throat. This is turning out to be one hell of a good day for the Latina.

**00000000000000000000000**

Mean while the rest of the glee club is in the auditorium minus Puck and Quinn who refused to par take in something that would bring out Snix. They each headed to the mall to get presents for Brittany to say I'm sorry. There was no way they were getting blamed for this disaster, but they had promised not to tip Santana off so here they were buying gifts for Brittany.

"Okay operation save Brittany is on." Rachel announced looking around.

"Thanks Rach I'll take it from here." Finn said standing up. "So as we all knew Brittany and Santana are currently dating. Now I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that Santana is manipulating her so she won't leave. This is Brittany after all. I know we are all worried about how she's been acting since dating Santana. She holds her tongue and always looks to Santana for direction. This has to stop." he finishes taking a seat as Tina stands up.

"I'm very worried about her. She's stopped hanging out with Mike and myself even when I know she wants to. We have to do something as poor Brittany is so trusting she doesn't even realize what Santana is doing." Tina finishes crying into Mike's shoulder.

Everyone sits in silence for a moment taking in everything that has been said so far. It's nothing that they can't agree with.

"I agree with Tina," Rachel says getting up. "I'm worried about Brittany and would feel a lot better if she was back with Artie although I know that won't happen. But if we could get her back in our group I would feel much better."

Artie nodded his head, "If I thought I could get her back I would, but I can't cause apparently when you date her you can't call her stupid even in the heat of the moment. Which it was." he informed them thinking the only way to get her away from Santana was get her a proper boyfriend.

"I'm still skeptical of this whole thing." Mercedes says looking up from her phone. "If Satan catches wind of this we're dead meat. And there are only two viable guys for her to date here Artie who she won't and Rory. So I take it back only one. We are putting all of our eggs in one basket. I hope we succeed." she looks over to Kurt and Blaine for support.

"Puck is defiantly out of the question unless you want someone knocked up. And that would be disastrous for all as I'm pretty sure Satan would kill him and then we'd down another member. We also have to think about the good of the club." Kurt pointed out with everyone nodding their heads, but Blaine.

"I have a disadvantage of not knowing much of what you're talking about so I think I'll just stay out of this and go along with what you all decide." Blaine smiled he could see why everyone was so worried about Brittany. Santana was a mean, cold hearted, conniving bitch and therefore couldn't be a good influence on Brittany. He just wasn't sure. Though it sounded like they had been friends for a long time.

"Aren't we all forgetting that she's currently dating Santana who could kill us for even discussing this." Sam interjected with Mike nodding.

"We're more concerned about Brittany than what Santana will do. She deserves to be happy and not manipulated by Santana." Rachel says sighing.

"I dat rally luks dat but wat bout thy gurl with thy lips?" Rory asks his English was getting better with Finn's help that he could almost talk to Brittany with her looking at him like he's an alien.

"It's settled Artie and myself will help Rory get Brittany. We'll go to my house after school to work on a killer song for you to sing to her that will for sure win her over." Finn said excitedly.

They all slowly leave the auditorium happy with the decisions they had come to. Rachel debates wither to go with Finn to help Rory or go practice in the choir room. Ultimately she decides that helping Rory will help the glee club in the long run.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"San..." Brittany breathlessly moans before the Latina captured her lips again in a searing kiss.

"I love you so much." Santana whispers sucking on the side of Brittany's neck.

"San that was amazing." Brittany breathlessly says laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Well you know me I believe in giving as good as I get. And baby let me tell you, you were amazing too." Santana smirked pulling up her Cheerios skirt.

"Ugh do we have to move I want to cuddle." Brittany pouted as Santana helped her up.

"Babe we can't were at school let's ditch this place and head to your house to get our cuddle on." Santana said as they righted themselves.

"What about glee?" Brittany asked.

"I think it was canceled and no one told us. I mean we've been here for an hour." Santana reasons, Brittany shrugs believing her.

They start walking out when Brittany swiped Santana off her feet. The Latina let out a giggle wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. She was thankful no one else was in the school to see her. After all she still did have a reputation. Though she cared less about it when she was in her strong dancer's arms. It amazed her that everyone thought she was the "man" in their relationship just cause she was hot headed, loud, jealous and protective of Brittany didn't make her the "man." In fact when she really thought that it was Brittany not her. What people didn't know was that Brittany was very possessive, jealous, often refused to let her pay and would carry her like she currently was. She thought along with Brittany never thought themselves as who's the man they both were just themselves and yes that means they are quite girly most of the time.

"Britt I have to drive." Santana protested as Brittany brought her to the passenger side.

"Really?" Brittany cocked an eyebrow as if to say I'd like to see you make me.

"Ugh fine, but if you get a scratch on my baby I'll go All Lima Heights on you." Santana growled in defeat.

"Well if you'd let me ride my Harley sometimes then I wouldn't have to commandeer your car." Brittany giggled getting into the driver's seat of her red corvette.

"Baby you know I totally would if we could make out in it, but we can't hence why I drive." Santana said leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. "How about we take your Harley to school tomorrow?" she tentatively asked.

"We could ride my Bandit 1250 that I know you love to ride." Brittany smiles knowing that her girlfriend loves to ride her new bike at least when she can wrap her arms around her. Pressed firmly into her back.

"Oh my god I love you." Santana yelps practically leaping into the blonde's lap causing her to swerve. She loved her girlfriends Christmas present from her parents. It's not that she likes to drive motorcycles no she likes to ride holding onto her hot sexy blonde dancer. Plus the bike itself was amazing sleek black and powerful, two things she loves.

"Yeah well your taking me to the zoo so I figure I should do something for you." Brittany said with a chestier cat grin.

"Brittany S. Pierce you sure know how to make a girls day. But are you sure you want to leave that beauty out where the rest of our idiot classmates can cause damage to it." Santana said as Brittany pulled into her driveway.

"Well I have to leave you out for them to see." Brittany said sheepishly glancing up at Santana who was looking at her lovingly. She crashed their lips together.

"I-_kiss_-love-_kiss_-you." Santana said peppering Brittany's mouth with kisses.

"Seriously though I bet I could convince Sue to let me store it in the Cheerios locker room. She'll probably think it will keep us from going at it in there." Brittany laughed both of them making their way into the house.

"Like that could stop us." Santana laughed calling hi to Britt's mom who was in the kitchen.

The girls made their way up to Brittany's room to pop in some sweet valley high and get their cuddle on. By the time they were settled mama Pierce came up to make sure that the door was open.

"Keep your hands above the blanket." Mrs. Pierce laughed as they all knew they she did enforce the rules her husband had laid down. Heck not even he enforced them really letting Santana spend the night as often as she does.

"Mom!" Brittany says blushing a crimson red.

"Oh by the way I do believe Quinn and that boy with a mohawk are here." Mrs. Pierce said.

She made her way to the door opening it before Quinn could knock.

"Quinn good to see you again the girls are in Britts room." Mrs. Pierce said hugging Quinn she was like her own daughter always over.

"Um Mrs. P this is Puck a good friend and protector of San and Britt." Quinn explained at seeing Mrs. Pierce's confused look at seeing Puck.

"Hi," Puck shyly said. This woman looked exactly like Brittany only twenty years older. It scared him cause he saw a protectiveness that made him think that if she knew what pain he had caused both Brittany and Santana she might attack him. Thankfully Quinn dragged him upstairs carrying their seven presents for the dancer.

She banged through the door and he felt like he stepped through a partial time wrap. Brittany's room was pink and looked like it belonged to a seven year old except for the fact that the dresser was covered with perfumes, jewelry and other such things. The clothes defiantly belonged to a teenage girl. He now understood why Santana had told him from day one if he ever got himself into Brittany's room she would kill him. This was not just Brittany's room, but a sanctuary for Santana from the real world.

"No making out or having sex while I'm in the room." Quinn ordered walking over to the two girls.

"Quinn, Puck what the fuck are you doing her interrupting my Britts time?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes at them.

"Cool room Britt," Puck smiled trying to show Santana he means no harm.

"Yeah Britt has an awesome room what do you want?" Santana growled never a good sign it meant she was losing patients.

Quinn gulped and handed the five bags over to Brittany. The dancer gave her a questioning look before looking over at Santana who shrugged.

"We were shopping, saw these and thought of you." Puck explained.

"What'd you do to piss Tana off? Brittany asked knowing that people only bought her presents when they were about to upset her girlfriend.

"Okay listen it's not what we did..." Quinn trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

Santana looked at both of them skeptical, she didn't trust them. It was a feeling in her bones that they knew something and weren't telling her. She didn't like this feeling at all. But before she could question them they both said goodbye and took off.

"Look Tana they got me duck themed things." Brittany clapped pulling out a blanket, shirt, sweatshirt, thong, socks, earring and a stuffed duck. The Latina was shocked they hadn't gotten her a duck belly button ring.

"Hum really cool sweetie. They must have done something really bad to be pulling out all the stops and getting you presents." Santana said pulling Brittany back into her.

"Whatever you'll take of it." Brittany absent mindedly said snuggling farther into Santana holding on to the stuffed duck.

Santana smiled they had shed their clothes and were only in their underwear. She loved the feeling of Brittany's bare skin against hers.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Okay so we have to pick a song not only that Brittany will like, but one Rory and her can dance too. While he sings it." Rachel mused pacing back and forth.

"But man you have to act confident and like you're in charge of the school. You have to be tougher and willing to defend her like Santana." Finn instructed Rory as they tried to find him a new look.

"Though you still have to be nice and sweet. Oh and never ever call her stupid no matter what she hates it and will go running straight back to Santana." Artie warned.

"Da this is dall very confusing." Rory said getting even better at sounding like an American.

"Yeah well you want Brittany don't you?" Artie asked.

"Yea of course she'd be hot." Rory said smiling.

"Then follow our instructions and you'll get her. Which reminds me she loves ducks and roses." Artie said making a list of duck themed items to get her.

"Are you good at any sports?" Finn asked knowing Brittany usually went for jocks.

"No," Rory shrugged.

"Hum, we could pet you on the football team as the kicker therefore you wouldn't have to do much and Britt would be all over you." Finn said as Rory grinned. "She normally goes after the new members." he says more to himself.

Rory can't believe his luck that he's getting help from these three to land the hottest girl in school. He's been imagining since he arrived at the Pierce's snogging her and maybe running his hands along her naked gorgeous body. But of course the mean bitch who was her best friend had to ruin that for him. He was hoping to maybe pay her back if he could get Brittany then maybe she'd be able to protect him.

"So Rory we're going to have to work on your diction so one Britt understands you and two so she can really get into the song." Rachel said as Artie and Finn argued over what he should wear. "Here I think I found the perfect song Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by the Fallout Boys." she said.

"That's the perfect song now we need to practice do you think we could be ready by Friday?" Artie asked, "The sooner we can get Britt away from Santana the better."

"If we practice every day before school and after glee for the next two days then maybe." Rachel said as they started by getting Rory the lyrics.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"Sanny, Sanny, Sanny!" Brittany shouted jumping up and down on Santana's bed. She groaned all she wanted to do was sleep, it was too fucking early. "We're going to the zoo aren't we." she excitedly said kissing her sleepy girlfriend.

This woke Santana up even though it was six in the morning. Brittany was the only person who could wake her up early and not feel her wrath. She leaned up to capture the gorgeous pink lips above her.

"Yes babe we are going. Did you sleep well?" Santana asks dragging Brittany back down on the bed with her.

"Not as well without you, I hate that my mom wanted family time and you couldn't come." Brittany pouted, she hated when she had to spend the night away from Santana.

"I didn't sleep to well without you either, but your mom wants to spend some time with you without me. I can understand that." Santana said lazily kissing her girl.

"Come on Tana get up I want to go to the zoo." Brittany pouted so cute that Santana reluctantly got up.

It took them an hour and a half to get out the door mostly cause they went at it in the shower. Santana had gone in for a quick shower only to be joined by Brittany who snuck up behind her pressing her body against Santana's. They had gone four rounds before Brittany had dragged her out wanting her to take her to the zoo.

"San, we'll take my bike since it's been raining the last two day and you wouldn't let me ride." Brittany said swinging her leg over the bike.

"Have I told you how much I love you and how much I've enjoyed our three months of official dating." Santana kissed her jumping on behind her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist tightly.

They took off and Brittany felt Santana cling even tighter to her. It made her smile being able to ride with her sexy girlfriend tightly holding on to her. She couldn't believe that she finally had the girl of her dreams and they had been together for three months. And they were going to her favorite place the zoo.

"San where are you taking me?" Brittany asked, "this isn't the main entrance." she said being dragged by Santana to the back entrance.

"I booked us a special tour." Santana smiled at her.

The next hour they were shown around the backs of all the exhibits by her cousin. They currently were standing in the lion cages watching the lionesses eat while Brittany played with the two, month old lion cubs.

"Britt make sure they don't bite you." Santana warned and Brittany waved at her to say she heard.

"So how has your anniversary gone so far?" Michael asked.

"Great I knew Britt would love this." Santana smiled.

She walked over to her girlfriend and started playing with the cubs too. After another forty five minutes they headed to the giraffe exhibit where Brittany got to feed them. Santana straight up refused saying it was gross and she did not do gross. Brittany giggled at her girlfriends antics.

"San can we get lunch I'm starving."

"Course baby anything you want." Santana said as they headed over to the pizza hut.

The last thing they did before the zoo closed at six was go to the elephants and ride them. Santana had planned on only Brittany riding, but when the blonde pouted she climbed aboard too. Aisha which was the elephant's name took them to the motorcycle. Waving goodbye Brittany got on first adjusting her helmet waiting for Santana to scamper on behind her.

"Best. Anniversary. Ever." Brittany said kicking the bike into gear. "I'm so going to finger fuck you until you can't walk straight" she shouts as Santana smashes her body into the blondes willing the bike to go faster.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

"I can't believe they didn't show." Rachel fumed pacing. "It was perfect, but no they had to skip school and everything today."

"You should have suspected that they wouldn't be here on a Friday." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Please by now you should all know that ever first Friday of the month is the day that Brittany and Santana skip and have a day off to do whatever they do from the start of school until right before Christmas break and it starts again in April." Puck rolls his eyes they all really were dumb.

"Plus I think it's their three month anniversary so Santana probably took her somewhere." Quinn said.

"Well I guess we can do this on Monday." Artie said, "how 'bout during lunch?"

With everyone agreed they left for the weekend. Rory went over to Finn's with Rachel to work on the song some more. Now with the extra time Rachel could help Rory perfect the song.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"Britt," Santana moaned as Brittany kissed her neck carrying her up to the Latina's room.

The moment Brittany had pulled into Santana's driveway her girlfriend had leapt into her arms, wrapping her legs around the blondes waist. And she took them into the house.

"When will your parents be home?" Brittany asked laying her down on the bed pulling on her pants.

"We have plenty of time." Santana moaned helping remove her pants and shirt. "It'd be better if you remove your clothes too." she whispered unbuttoning Brittany's shirt.

Once their clothes were removed Brittany started kissing her way down her sexy girlfriend's body giving her breast a good squeeze. Santana moaning made the blonde squeeze even more. She moved down her kissing up her inner thigh. She stopped right before reaching her center licking her lips at seeing how wet the Latina already was. It made her get even more aroused herself.

"Stop fucking teasing me and fuck-" Santana shouted as Brittany shoved two fingers into her.

She began to pump and Santana matched her speed with her hips. Santana moaned as Brittany curled her fingers hitting the one spot no one else had found that made her come undone within seconds. Sure enough after two more thrusts the Latina's orgasm came.

When it was over Brittany pulled her fingers out licking them. She loved the taste of her girl.

"That was fucking amazing you out did yourself babe." Santana heaves still out of breath.

"I love you so much." Brittany says crawling up and settling down to cuddle. "You can pay me back tomorrow." she yawns pulling her exhausted girlfriend into her.

"I so am." Santana yawned yanking the covers over them hoping her parents don't get to curious, but she doesn't have the energy to put on clothes.

"Night San, I love you." Brittany yawns.

"Night Babe, I love you too." Santana mumbles.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

On Monday Brittany swung by Santana's on her Bandit at seven-thirty as they didn't have Cheerios practice. Both of them were eager to get to school. Brittany wanted to show up all the guys with their lame ass bikes and not as hot girlfriends. Santana wanted to show up all the girls plus she loved to be arm candy when it came to Brittany and her motorcycles.

Not that many people knew, but the reason why Brittany and Santana would often skip school on a Friday was to get to one of Britt's motocross races. She was a full on professional rider and had been for two years with all kinds of sponsorship money. In told she had eleven sponsorships more than any other rider cause she was constantly winning and on the rare occasion she didn't win she'd come in second.

Santana knew Brittany was almost as good at motocross as she was at dancing. She'd been going to all of Brittany's races since seventh grade when the blonde started racing. Being Brittany's official arm candy since they had official started dating was fun and it got her things. Like the best seats, jewelry and the jealously of all the other riders significant others.

So riding to school for Santana on Britt's bike was just like a race and boy did she plan on living it up. They pulled into the parking lot and just as they pulled into a spot Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes came walking up to them.

Santana groaned and Brittany elbowed her flipping her visor up giving her the be nice look.

"Brittany, Santana I didn't know you two owned let alone could ride a motorcycle." Rachel started smiling.

"Can it Hobbit, it's Britt's and I don't drive I just ride behind Britt. So now that you know that what do you want?" Santana asked rolling her eyes, still seated behind Brittany.

"Whoa Satan cool it we just didn't realize that Brittany owned a motor vehicle or could drive since you two always show up in you red corvette." Mercedes said throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah well how you d-" Santana started, but was cut off by Brittany putting a hand on her arm.

"Thanks guys this is the Bandit 12500cc the newest fastest model out there it's an early Christmas present." Brittany smiled, "but really what do you want?" she asked.

"We would like to inform you that there is a mandatory glee meeting in the auditorium during lunch and before you say anything Satan no Rachel will not be performing so no skipping." Kurt warned them. "Have a nice day ladies and see you during lunch."

The three of them left walking back towards the school when three football players threw slushies at them.

"That had to hurt." Brittany said turning to Santana removing her helmet and giving her a peck on the lips. She then started to remove her riding gear leaving her in her Cheerios uniform.

"You know I wish you could stay in your riding gear all day. It's so damn sexy." Santana whispers in her ear looping her arms around Brittany's waist from behind pulling her back towards her.

"Well we both know that if I did you'd end up jumping me every few minutes." Brittany giggled lifting Santana off the bike kissing her.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist as they walked in the school, her head leaned in on her girlfriends shoulder. No one dared to look at Santana cause when she was content snuggled up against Brittany, she never attack anyone unless provoked from this position. In fact most of McKinley breathed a sigh of relief when she came in like this. At least until one of the idiot football jocks provoked her.

"I'll see you at lunch babe." Santana said kissing Brittany as they stood in front of her math class.

"Try and be nice Tana." Brittany said before going into class.

"I will," Santana shouted walking down towards her AP Physics class.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

By the time lunch came around Santana was upset that she wouldn't be able to fuck her girlfriend until next week like she normally did right now. No she had to meet all the glee losers in the auditorium. The only good thing was she would have her sexy amazing girlfriend at her side.

"Hey sexy I missed you." Brittany whispered coming up behind her.

"I missed you too." Santana said spinning around to face her girlfriend and kissed her on the nose. "I remembered the other reason why we never ride your bike to school." she says.

"Is it cause your super turned on and have been since I left you this morning?" Brittany laughed hugging her.

"True, but I'm glad that we have our next three classes together although if you continue to look this hot we won't be able to stay in class." Santana says kissing her again.

They walked hand in hand into the auditorium to find everyone, but Rory, Rachel, Artie and Finn already there.

"Over here front and center please." Rachel said jumping off the stage.

Santana didn't want to, but Brittany dragged her excited to see what was planned. Brittany always liked when people planned performances especially if it was her girlfriend cause she normally got to dance. She frowned when Rory flanked by Finn and Artie came out. Santana glared at them wondering what her three least favorite people were doing.

She glared even more when Rory said, "this song is for you Brittany."

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_ (It sent you to me without wings) _Artie and Finn sing

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_ In case God doesn't show_

_ (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll) _Artie and Finn sing

_And I want these words to make things right_

_ But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_ "Who does she thing she is?" _

_ If that's the worst you got_

_ Better put your fingers back to the keys_

They had been moving side to side spinning. Now Rory walked over to the edge of the stage looking directly at Brittany. Santana looked more pissed off than she ever had been. All three boys started singing the chorus.

_One night and one more time_

_ Thanks for the memories_

_ even though they weren't so great_

_ "He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_ One night, yeah, and one more time_

_ Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_ "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Rory stepped back and started to pop and lock while singing the next part with Artie's help.

_Been looking forward to the future_

_ But my eyesight is going bad_

_ And this crystal ball_

_ It's always cloudy except for (except for)_

_ When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_ One night stand (one night stand off)_

All three sang the chorus coming together right in front of Brittany. Who's face was blank while Santana looked like she was about to attack any second.

_One night and one more time_

_ Thanks for the memories_

_ even though they weren't so great_

_ "He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_ One night, yeah, and one more time_

_ Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_ "He, he tastes like you only sweetier"_

Rory jumps off the stage and pulls a reluctant Brittany up. Santana jumps up, but is held back by Mike and Blaine. Rory sings to Brittany holding her hands.

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_ In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_ Got we out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_ I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, when_

Before Rory could finish the song Brittany smacked him so hard across the face that he fell down. Right then Santana finally broke free only to have Brittany crash into her arms crying.

"I will ends you Irish. No one tries to hit on my girl and lives to tell about it. Let alone tries to take her away from me and lives to tell about it. When I get done comforting MY GIRLFRIEND not only will I ends you Irish, but the rest of you are in for it too." Santana threatened glaring each of them down before picking Brittany up and carrying her out.

"Shit, we're all screwed." Puck said his eyes glued on the door she had exited.

"I told you this was a horrible idea. That Brittany was in love with her, but no none of you four cared to listen and then of course the rest of you idiots just followed along." Quinn shouted turning on Rory, Artie, Finn and Rachel.

"I don't see the problem so Santana's angry with us." Rachel said walking towards Quinn.

"No you don't get it remember Mercedes when you insulted Brittany freshman year." Quinn asked.

"Oh shit you don't think it would be like that do you." Mercedes suddenly started to get very worried.

"No I bet it will be worse that was just an insult." Kurt said remembering the whole horrible situation.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Well it was the third day of school freshman year and I walked in the school. Brittany was wearing a pink tutu and singing some song from the Little Mermaid. I thought it might help my rep if I made fun of her. She apparently had just made the Cheerios and had yet to get her uniform. I called her a retard and shoved her into the lockers not my finest moment. Brittany started crying then out of nowhere Santana's fist connected with my face she got in ten punches before Brittany grabbed her arm and Santana left with her." Mercedes said, "I ended up in the hospital with five broken ribs, a broken arm and a concussion." she finished.

"Oh god we are dead aren't we." Artie said his face fell.

They all stared at each other very terrified of what the Latina would do to them.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"Britt Britt are you okay?" Santana asks very worried as Brittany has been shaking the entire walk to the Cheerios locker room and didn't stop when they sat down.

"I'm just so mad that they thought all of our friends thought that you aren't good for me. That I don't know what I want. It just makes me so mad." Brittany cries in frustration.

"Oh babe I'm furious too that they thought that and that you would leave me for Irish if he sang a song to you. And don't you worry I'm going to get them back." Santana tells her still holding her girlfriend.

Brittany looked up into those chocolate orbs and saw nothing, but the truth. She couldn't help, but smile and snuggle more into the Latina. This is where she belonged she thought not in some guys arms. In the only person who knew her better than herself. No one would ruin what they had so long as they were together everything would be fine.

"No violence babe," Brittany said helping Santana up.

"But B," Santana whined looking into her girlfriends baby blues she knew she meant business. "Fine."

"Good now come on we have to get to Spanish unless you want detention again." Brittany said smiling as Santana dragged her down the hall.

No matter what Brittany said Santana was going to get revenge on the whole lot of them. Her plan was simple four times a day slushies from the jocks who would gladly do it. Having all their clothes stolen by the Cheerios after changing for gym. And spilling all their secrets to Jacob. None of it was violent so Britt couldn't complain and she got to keep her status of bitch, badass and HBIC. It was the best of both worlds though Rory would get an added bonus of her telling mama Pierce who wouldn't take kindly to someone trying to sabotage her daughters relationship. Especially since she thought Santana was the best thing to happen to Brittany.

"Come on San stop planning their death and explain what this means to me." Brittany whispered kissing her cheek.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Hey Stephanie wait up." Artie yelled rolling after the Cheerio.

"What do you want roller boy?" she sneered, but stopped for some reason.

"You have a crush on Santana don't you?" Artie asked already knowing the answer was yes. Everyone knew she had it bad for the Latina.

"Maybe what's it to you and she's dating Britta anyway." Stephanie pointed out cause she had tried and got shot down in two seconds flat before Santana turned and started making out with Brittany.

"Well it just so happens that I know that Santana can't and won't be faithful so all you have to do is keep hitting on her and she's bound to come around. Come to glee today and you'll see." Artie said smiling.

"Ugh no way would I be caught dead in that loser hole." Stephanie scrunched her nose as if it was the worst thing ever.

"Listen I'll pay you five hundred dollars just show." Artie offered.

"Deal wheels," Stephanie said shaking his hand. "What time do I show?"

"Just come after Cheerios practice, but make sure Santana and Brittany are already there." Artie said before they parted ways.

This plan of his was ingenious and he knew it. Santana was a sex hound and if someone offered it to her she'd take there was no doubt in his mind. He also knew that since Brittany hated violence she wouldn't do anything, but leave the Latina. A shadow of doubt crossed his mind with the slap she had done to Rory, but he shrugged it off as heat of the moment. No Santana would ruin her own relationship with the blonde and he would be there to comfort her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

By the time glee came around everyone, but Brittany and Santana who skipped to their seats in the back corner, slopped in and sat as far away from the Latina as possible. They were covered each of them even Puck head to toe in a multitude of slushie colors. The girls were still wearing their gym clothes except for Santana and Brittany.

"What the hell happened to all of you?" Mr. Shue asked walking in taking notice of the satisfied smirk on Santana's face.

"The jocks attached us several time with slushies." Puck shuttered remembering the five slushies he had received.

"And before that the Cheerios stole our clothes." Rachel added looking guilty.

"It's all her fault." Artie accused pointing at Santana.

"What I'd do?" Santana gasped raising her hands up.

"Yeah what did San do? She's been with me since Rory's horrible song and all of your attempt to get me to date him. Which by the way is totally gross." Brittany said moving closer to Santana their hands clasped together.

"Brittany she's not good for you. She did all of this to us." Finn said.

"Yeah sweetie we're just trying to help you be happy." Kurt added.

Before Brittany or Santana could say anything or Mr. Shue attempts to regain control Stephanie ran in jumped on Santana's lap and kissed her.

"What the hell?" Santana shouted jumping up as Stephanie fell to the floor.

"Oh come on San you know you want me as much as I want you." Stephanie said leaning in to kiss Santana again.

Stephanie went flying back after someone punched her in the face.

"Stay the fuck away from MY GIRLFRIEND, slut!" Brittany growled towering over Stephanie who was holding her hand under her bleeding nose. It was cracked and a piece of bone was poking out of the skin. Santana was ultra turned on by protective Brittany and cursing was an added bonus.

"Fuck Britt! It was him, he paid me five hundred dollars." Stephanie pointed at Artie before running out of the room.

Brittany wheeled around death in her eyes as she stared at Artie. Everyone was terrified they had never seen Brittany like this before. It was a reaction they would expect from Santana who also looked like she wanted to kill Artie. She walked up to him and punched him in the crotch.

"Babe it's okay calm down." Santana said wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist who was shaking with rage pulling her away from Artie.

"Um, is Britt okay?" Kurt hesitantly asked.

"I'm fine," Brittany said still glaring at Artie.

"I'll let this one pass for all of you." Santana said motioning at everyone, but Artie. "You all seemed shocked and frankly I think I've several punished you all enough for now."

Artie rolled out before he ended up dead. He now knew he had no chance of getting Brittany back.

"What the heck happened to Brittany?" Mike asked what everyone else was thinking.

"I've never seen her that angry. I always thought you were the possessive one." Quinn said realizing how little she actually knew her two best friends.

"I've seen her that angry." Puck admitted.

"Well come on when was it." Mercedes asked as Brittany and Santana seemed to be off in their own world.

"It was end of sophomore year and I was waiting for Santana in her room. You know booty call. When Brittany and Santana came in now I thought hey cool three way. I must have said something aloud cause all the sudden Brittany kneed me in the groin yelling about hurting Santana and to never touch her again. Needless to say I tried again when Santana got back from her summer vacation first week of junior year. And let me tell you I've never been so scared in my life Brittany chased me around Santana's house with a freakin' axe. Santana finally calmed her down and I booked it out of there." Puck told them shuttering.

"What's the point of this story?" Finn asked unsure why Puck told them this.

"That Brittany is just as possessive, jealous and protective of Santana as she is of Brittany." Puck said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shit I'd hate to be Artie," Quinn said everyone shocked that Brittany the nice, innocent, naive one could act like Satan.

"Well Puckerman you hurt Tana I couldn't let you get away with hurting my girl." Brittany shrugged finally coming back to the world around her. Now that Santana had calmed her down. While Puck had been telling his story Santana decided to start play tonsil hockey with Brittany as she had been ultra turned on by Brittany's protectiveness.

"Wait you two have only been dating for three months." Mercedes said very confused. "Why would Brittany be upset about Puck?" she asked.

"Official we have been dating for three months though we've been together since end of sophomore year." Santana said slipping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Hold up Britt dated Artie half of junior year." Sam said still so confused along with the rest of them.

Mr. Shue had given up on anything productive getting done until after this whole mess was settled. He resigned to sit quietly and wait to make his big announcement.

"I only dated Artie cause Santana didn't want to stop secretly dating and I was tired of it. After junior prom though she told her parents and mine that she was in love with me and we started dating again. Though I didn't count it as official until she kissed me in a crowded hall and the whole school knew we were dating." Brittany explained.

"Wow just wow," Blaine said smiling at the two girls. Honestly no one was that surprised after all the two girls had always been inseparable.

Apologies flooded them as everyone even Rory apologized for being stupid for trying to break them up. Puck and Quinn apologized for not telling them what was going down. Brittany being Brittany accepted everyone's and told them she wouldn't hold it against them if they never did anything like this again. Everyone instantly agreed not wanting to upset the blonde anymore. Santana on the other hand grunted and said she'd consider it.

"Okay everyone now that you've all settled your problems I have a huge announcement that I think you'll all like." Mr. Shue said excitedly.

"Yes it will future everyone at one point. We will be singing at the Rockshield Motocross Races this weekend. We will sing in between races so I will put people together. I know you will all have fun so what do you say?" Mr. Shue said smiling hopefully.

"Oh my god Mr. Shue this is an amazing opportunity for all of us." Rachel gushed as they all started discussing who should sing with who and what.

Brittany looked over at Santana frowning. She couldn't go she had to compete in the race at least three of them.

"Mr. Shue, I can't come I have my job this weekend." Brittany said as everyone stared at her.

"Tell them you have a glee thing I'm sure they'll understand." Quinn said.

"No they won't," Brittany sadly said she felt guilty for not being able to go.

"Listen, she really does have to deal with her job this weekend, but I'm down for going. Though I'll have to meet you at the race on Saturday as I have a family thing on Friday." Santana said actually smiling at them.

"So we're all going, but Brittany." Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah," they all shouted.

"We'll leave Friday after school and meet you Santana as the track for a run through before the races early Saturday morning." Mr. Shue said passing out permission slips before excusing everyone.

"Britt Britt are you ready for them to know you're a professional rider?" Santana asked walking out to her bike.

"Wither I'm ready or not is irradiant at this point, but yes I guess I am. Yours or mine?" Brittany asked as Santana shook her head at her girlfriends confusing of words.

"Yours I want to see you in your gear so I can rip it off?" Santana whispered seductively.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

Friday came and everyone noticed that Brittany and Santana were again absent. Though no one knew the reason why they were gone at least the real reason.

Brittany's dad and mom drove the trailer with her three bikes while Santana drove her. This is how it's been since Santana got her license. Not that Brittany minds she loves riding with Santana and for her part Santana likes to know that Brittany's safe.

"When we get there I have to run the track on all three bikes get a feel for it. Then make sure there's enough time between the three races to change bikes." Brittany rambled listing off things that had to get done today.

"Babe slow down what races are you racing?" Santana asked taking a hand off the steering wheel and grabbing Brittany's.

"The show jumps, the five mile and the sprints." Brittany told her lacing their fingers together.

"Do you have to do the sprints there the most dangerous and I can't bear the thought of losing you." Santana said tightening her grip on Brittany's hand.

"San, sweetie you're not going to lose me okay, I promise. You're stuck with me for a long time." Brittany said kissing her at the red light. "Oh I almost forgot we have dinner tonight with my sponsor from Redbull."

"Fuck really?"

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

After arriving and having a smooth running on the track the two girls headed back to their hotel room to change for the dinner. Brittany's parents already had plans leaving the girls to go to the sponsor dinner themselves.

"Brittany good to see you." Chris said standing up and shaking her hand.

"It's nice to see you as well." Brittany gave him her best smile.

"Santana what a pleasant surprise." Chris said acting surprised though he had suspected that she would be coming anyway. "It's so good to see you." He was ogling her in her tight black mini dress that hugged her in all the right places. He couldn't take his eyes off of the Latina.

"It's very nice to see you and where else would I be." Santana laughed grabbing onto Brittany's arm.

"Well come on let's go I have a table waiting for us." Chris said leading them to the back of the restaurant his hand on Santana's back guiding her. Brittany walks behind them glaring at the man.

Chris sits down with his back to the wall. Brittany pulls Santana's chair out for her to sit.

"Thanks hun," Santana smiles as Brittany sits next to her.

They order their food and start eating. Santana ordered a smoked salmon sandwich while Brittany get some pasta. After they finished eating Chris cleared his throat wanting to discuss business now.

"Well let's get down to business. Brittany we would like you to do several commercials and we're coming up with a clothing line that we except you to endorse." Chris said handing over a check for advance payment. "This is the first payment and I think you'll agree it's more than enough." he got up smiling.

"How can I say no," Brittany said handing the check over to Santana, getting up. "As always it's good doing business with you. I hopefully see you at the races tomorrow." she smiled shaking his hand.

"Goodnight Brittany, Santana." Chris said nodding his head at the two girls his eyes lingering on Santana longer before leaving.

The two girls left as well heading back to the hotel in silence Santana gripping the check tightly in her hands.

"I don't like him, he's gross and he hits on me." Santana complains peeling off her mini dress.

"Maybe, but they're my biggest sponsor so thank you for being your charming well mannered self." Brittany said kissing her neck having already shed her clothes.

"Hum, am I going to get a reward for being such a good girl?" Santana seductively asked backing up.

"You bed," Brittany growled jumping on top of her kissing her passionately. She yanked off Santana's thong throwing it across the room. Santana gasped as Brittany harshly thrusts her fingers in her. She was so turned on by how rough the blonde was being, her normal sweet, innocent, soft demeanor gone. This was the reason why the Latina always came with Brittany she loved when her girlfriend would get all rough with her. It normally only happened the night before a race.

"Harder...Britt...harder," Santana moaned thrusting her hips up for more friction. Brittany smirked adding another finger picking up her pace pumping faster and deeper curling her fingers to hit the Latina's one spot that always sent her over the edge.

"Fuck San," Brittany groaned sucking on her neck playing with her clit smiling as she saw the Latina's eyes roll back in her head. A few seconds later the blonde felt Santana tighten around her fingers.

"BRIT-" was all Santana got out before she climaxed. Brittany road it out waiting for her to slump down into the bed before removing her fingers staring the Latina in her eyes as she sucked each finger.

"Hum you taste great." Brittany smiles kissing her girl before pulling up the blankets around them.

"I'm so returning the fav-" Santana grumbled curling up against Brittany both girls falling asleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Santana, San, get up! You have to meet the glee kids and I have to get ready for the races." Brittany groaned trying to shove a sleeping Santana off of her.

"Five more minutes mom." Santana mumbled into Brittany's chest.

"Santana Lopez if you don't get up right now or I'm not having sex with you for a month." Brittany shouted, this got Santana up. She bolted up before glaring at Brittany. "Glee club, you have twenty to get down to the track and meet them." she said smacking her butt on the way to the shower.

"I hate you,"

"Awe come on you know you love it."

Both girls were dressed and out the door in fifteen minutes. They kissed before Santana head towards the track to meet the glee club and Brittany headed to her tent.

"Good luck and be careful!" Santana shouted.

"I always am." Brittany winked running back to her for one last kiss.

Santana plastered her annoyed face on when she saw the glee club. She wondered what hotel they were staying in and hoped it wasn't the same one as her and Brittany.

"Finally now we can get started." Rachel said when she saw Santana.

"Shut it Hobbit I better be singing with my home girl Mercedes and I will not sing before the show jumps, five mile or the sprints." Santana informed them.

"Okay Santana." Mr. Shue said slightly rolling his eyes wondering like everyone else why not those races.

The run through went smooth and they all headed out to get food after. The first race was slated to start at one which means they had to meet back up at twelve forty. Santana snuck off back to Brittany's tent.

"I'll be rotting for you beautiful." Santana whispered in her ear coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Who was already clad in her gear.

"Good to know." Brittany says spinning around and capturing her girl's lips. "Now get back before Rachel and Shue have a heart attack." she kisses her one more time before Santana sauntered out swaying her hips. Brittany stares after the girl shaking her head going back to focus on the race.

Puck and Artie sang first before the first race which was for Santana the dreaded sprints. Well it was more like rapping which the crowd really liked.

"The first race today is the elite pros sprints. These are the boys who are the best of the best, national title winners and we are lucky enough to have the best overall racer here today. She won the overall national title, points winner and the champ." the PA announcer said.

"Santana I know this race is exciting, but really you're practically on the track." Kurt said as everyone witnessed Santana freaking out.

"Wow what has gotten into Satan." Mercedes said wide eyed.

"Racers, on your mark, ready, set, go!"

Santana squeezed the fence tight, holding her breath as the mass of riders came out of the gate. When she saw Brittany start to pull ahead she let out a sigh of relief.

"And Pierce takes the lead, it looks like Pierce will win yet again. And there it is Pierce adds another win to her massive lead over her next closest opponent." the PA announced.

"Pierce?" Sam says looking around at everyone.

Mr. Shue and the rest of the club looked confused and then looked over at where Santana had been. She had leapt the fence and ran straight for Brittany. Brittany stumbled back dropping her bike to catch her crazy girlfriend who started kissing her after ripping off Brittany's helmet.

"Good race Pierce!" Miller shouted at the two girls really jealous of Brittany having such a sexy girlfriend that was always with her and all over her.

"Well Pierce you had a good race are you ready for the race for the title in two weeks?" a reporter asked.

"As ready as I will ever be, now if you don't mind I have to go get ready for my next race." Brittany smiled pushing her bike with one hand the other around Santana's waist.

"You were amazing." Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek as they approached the glee kids.

"Whoa, Britt you were fucking awesome." Puck said slapping her on the back.

"So this is why you didn't come." Rachel asked astonished.

"Why haven't you told us before?" Kurt asked.

"You all think I'm dumb." Brittany shrugged.

"Britt, I'm sorry we made you feel like that, but your an amazing rider at least I think. And I can't believe you're the best overall professional rider." Quinn said smiling.

"Yes my girl is the best and always takes care of me." Santana said whispering the last part only to Quinn winking. Quinn got it, that Brittany riding makes her a lot of money and of course Santana benefits. Not that that's the reason Santana is with Brittany, but she just wants people to know that Brittany can take care of her just like she takes care of Brittany.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get ready for my next race." Brittany said waving. "See you at the finish line babe," she says kissing Santana.

"Be careful,"

"I always am."

**I'm not sure it I like the latter half of the piece as it sort of morphed into something completely different from what I orinially planned. As always I say I dislike writing sex scenes as I think I'm horrible at writing them, but I suck it up and write them for all of you who comment that I should add them anyway.**


	2. Author Note

So I'm currently working on another part of this story. It could take me some time as it will be a long one. I might write two or three more parts to this story I'm not sure yet. Please tell me if you have any ideas of what you want to have happen I'll try to incorporate them. I just wanted to inform everyone that yes there will be another part at least.

Bonus I'm almost done with a new story that has Santana in charge of a crime ring and I'm still working on my Who wants to be a millionaire.


	3. Races, Racers and Injuries

**So I just want to thank njhousefan for a couple of ideas that I ended up using for this chapter.**

"You didn't fucking tell us!" Quinn shouted after Brittany walked away and thankfully Mr. Shue was walking Blaine and Mike over to the performing area so he couldn't interfere with their inquisition of Santana.

"What did you want to say? Hey Quinn I know something about Brittany that you didn't know, but I can't tell you why cause she doesn't want everyone to know. You just would have been pissed and then if I would have told you Britt would have been even more pissed. Of all people you should know Quinn that I don't ever want to piss her off, I love her so much." Santana explained glaring at Quinn daring her to say something.

"It's just Santana we're shocked at this. Of all the things that anyone has thought that Brittany would be doing riding motocross professionally is not one of them." Kurt explains still in shock about this news.

"So is this why you guys miss at least one Friday a month most of the year?" Puck asks remembering that they always skip.

"Yeah, since seventh grade I've been coming with Britt to her races. Though she didn't go pro until two years ago and has eleven sponsors. Let's just say that I could not work for the rest of my life cause Brittany makes a lot of money riding." Santana giggles at the looks on all of their faces knowing that they didn't expect to hear that.

"Wait are we talking about the same Brittany who thinks that unicorns are real and that her cat smokes?" Rachel questions titling her head.

"Fuck you Rachel," Santana snarled stomping towards Brittany's tent.

"Really? What the fuck Rachel? You know never to insult Brittany when Santana is near." Mercedes shouted infuriated that Rachel messed up them getting to talk more to Santana and finding out more about Brittany and her riding.

"God damn it I really wanted to know how Brittany kept this away from us." Quinn grumbled glaring at Rachel.

"We could always go ask Brittany herself." Sam said wondering why everyone was freaking out.

"Yeah right, she's getting ready for another race. I doubt that we'll be able to talk to her or ask her anything. Plus we should go in the stands cause I see some fucking hot girls that are in bikinis and need some Puck." Puck said smiling.

"You're fucking gross Puck." Quinn grumbled, but lead everyone up into the stands to watch the race that was about to start.

"I'll just stay down here." Artie said wheeling himself to the fence so he could see. He couldn't believe that the entire time that he dated Brittany she had never told him about this and he was pissed that he never noticed. How could the same girl that couldn't hide that fact that she was madly in love with her best friend, keep this huge secret.

"So Rory has Santana gotten you back yet?" Finn asked wondering if he should be afraid yet or not. He knew that she would go after Rory first, but him.

"No," Rory said while still watching the currently race which was the 5K jumps for the up and coming riders.

"She already got all of us." Rachel pointed out thinking about how awful her day had been.

"No, she got the rest of us." Quinn said butting in. "You, Finn, Rory and Artie have yet to get your punishment from Santana. And I honestly can't wait to see what she has planned for you all. It will be the funniest thing ever cause no one does revenge better than Santana." she smirked honestly looking forward to this.

They sat in silence watching the race until they were interrupted by Mr. Shue, Blaine and Mike coming back with jersey's in their hands.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Mr. Shue asks counting heads and coming up one short.

"Yeah, Santana went to say hi to Brittany." Tina quietly says snuggling into Mike's side.

"I wouldn't worry Mr. Shue I get the feeling that she knows her way around here better than any of us could." Blaine adds trying to calm down the normally calm teacher who was nervous about having one of his students missing.

"We'll defiantly have to find her before the three o'clock hour break were they want us to perform on the track while everyone eats and relaxes before the late races and trophy ceremony." Mike says to everyone's surprise.

"Mike's right plus Mercedes and Santana are going to be performing before the next race so someone needs to text her or go find her or something." Mr. Shue said sitting down next to Rachel and Finn.

"I'll do it," Quinn offers knowing that she'll be able to find the two horny teenagers quicker than anyone else.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Babe," Santana whispered wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist as her mechanic talked to her about something she should do to win the five mile race. Brittany squeezed her hands to let her know that she knew she was there.

"So if I break before going around the turn you think I'll be able to get going faster?" Brittany asked frowning. "You want know what it doesn't matter just make sure that my bike's ready for the race which is in two races if I remember correctly."

Brittany turned around to face her girlfriend giving her a kissing on the lips before backing her up against the motor home.

"Hey babe," Brittany whispered kissing her again.

"Hey,"

"So any special reason you're here or did you just miss me that much." Brittany chuckled helping her up into the motor home before slamming the door shut locking it.

"I love you much and you know how much your gear turns me on." Santana whispers licking the shell of Brittany's ear sending a shiver down the blonde's back.

"We only have twenty minutes before I have to head back out, I think I can make you scream my name maybe twice in that time." Brittany seductively says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well then you'd better get to it." Santana says taking her shirt off smashing her lips into Brittany's only to be interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Santana Lopez, you better get your ass out here right now and you'd better not be having sex in there!" Quinn shouted.

"God Q way to ruin my sexy times." Santana huffed grabbing one of Brittany's jerseys and throwing it on.

"Whoa no need to rip my head off S." Quinn said as the door was practically ripped off its hinges as Santana opened the door and came out followed by a smirking Brittany.

"What the fuck do you want?" Santana spat only being calmed down by Brittany wrapping her arms around her.

"I'll ignore that tone cause I know you're frustrated, but you're performing with Mercedes in like five minutes." Quinn says gesturing for her to follow.

"FUCK!" Santana grumbles.

"Come on babe, I'll come watch you." Brittany whispers in her ear causing her to smile dopily and Quinn faked barfed.

"If you don't get a move on it love birds Mercedes will have to perform on her own. Not that she'd mind though, but it would be hard with the duet." Quinn told them pushing both of them back towards the track.

Everyone was surprised when Brittany came back with Santana, but instead of sitting with the rest of the New Directions she walked over to her parents and sat with them to watch Santana perform. She smiled watching Santana in her element, but really wanted to bring her on the track like she normally does.

"Honey why didn't you two tell us that your glee club was going to be performing here?" Ann asked giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and hugging her.

"Cause we sort of forgot you know with getting ready for the races and stuff. Which reminds me mom, Chris wants me to do some commercials and endorse a clothing line. He gave me my first payment of twenty-five thousand dollars. What do you think?" Brittany asked just as her dad sat next to her.

"I think we need to give that man a hug for all that's he's done for you." Dave said smiling at how daughter already could take care of herself.

"I don't know honey, I think you need to think about this. What if you want to go to college with Santana cause we all know that girl is going to get into a lot of schools. I know right now that it sounds good, but about a year from now from you when Santana is in college and you're on the circuit traveling all around the world. And you two decide to break up cause you can't stand to be so far apart for so long. What will you think of this decision then?" Ann points out not wanting to tell her daughter to go to college, but hoping by using the fact that Santana will be going to college to force her daughter to make the decision.

"Maybe I should talk to San about this." Brittany ponders not wanting to every break up with her soul mate. "Yeah that's what I'll do, thanks mom. Love you dad, but I gotta go get ready for the five mile." she said kissing both her parents before hopping down and running back towards her tent.

"Ann no matter how much you dislike the idea, Brittany's not going to college. She's smart don't get me wrong, but she's just not school smart and trying to use Santana will never work. Have you not seen them together? I'd bet my life that if Brittany joins the circuit Santana will be right there with her, cheering her on and being the arm candy to our lovely daughter that we all know she loves to be." Dave chuckled kissing wife to let her know he's not upset, but she needs to start thinking rationally about what's going to happen. "Plus I think that everyone that knows them knows they will get married right out of high school and work on getting Santana pregnant so there's no way in hell she won't be going wherever Brittany goes." he finishes laughing at the look of shock on his wife's face. He wonders if the Lopez's would be just as surprised. Cause honestly he can't have been the only one to notice right?

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

"You killed that," Mercedes said as the two girls started walking back to the rest of the group after Mr. Shue.

"We killed it," Santana corrected smiling at Mercedes. Apart from Quinn she was the one other person she liked.

"So how many more races does Brittany have today?" Mercedes asked really curious about the whole motocross thing.

"Two more today, one right after this race and then the trophy ceremony and tomorrow is the sponsor races and she's in two of them, but they don't count in the standings or are taken very seriously. It's more just for show, for racers to try and show off for new or to renew sponsors." Santana explained.

"So when we leave you and Brittany will be staying another night?" Mercedes asked wanting to clarify.

"Yep, we're staying up in one of the nice suits at the Marrot. Just like we always do." Santana shrugged as this wasn't any different than any other time she's at one of Brittany's races aside from the fact that she has to deal with all the idiots in glee.

"So do you always go with Brittany when she goes to races?" Mercedes asked wondering how that would work. Cause she honestly doesn't remembering them missing that much school so she doesn't understand how that would work if the blonde had a race in California. Which if the lady that she had been standing next to before that sprint race that Brittany had been in was right she had been in California three weeks ago.

"I've never missed a race of Brittany's even during the time she was dating Artie. We both understood that even though we were fighting neither one of us would be okay if I didn't come with her. She wouldn't be focused on the race and I'd be a nervous wreck attacking random people until I was sure that she was okay. When we have to a race we can't drive to in a day than we fly and one of the mechanics take her bikes for her. One time two of her mechanics and her dad cause he had time off left a week early so they could drive to Arizona and they still almost didn't make it cause Britt's dad had them stopping all over the place." Santana laughed at the shocked look on Mercedes face. "What did you think I was going to say?" she asks tilting her head.

"I don't know, but it's just I can't believe I never noticed before how in love you are with that girl. I mean to deal with all this dirt and people and boys who probably want in her pants, you must really love her." Mercedes says smiling, happy that they're together cause they really did seem happy together.

At this point they had stopped walking halfway in between Brittany's tent and the stands. Mr. Shue no longer in sight as he was back with the rest of the glee club. Santana was debating wither to tell Mercedes to head back she'd be there in a second or just let her come with her.

"Yeah well I can't let any of these boys get away with trying to get in my girl's pants and the rest of it is well worth it to be here with my girl." Santana shrugs walking now towards Brittany's tent which of course was in the middle of all the rider tents. She motioned for Mercedes to follow her.

Mercedes wasn't sure if she should follow Santana or not, but ultimately decided that it would be fun to see what a rider tent looked like.

"Are you sure we can be back here?" Mercedes asked looking at the security that just nodded at Santana and ignored her and let them through.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Santana laughed side stepping a rider rolling his bike out.

"Well it's not like I've ever been to one of these things and you and Brittany don't ever talk about it so now you have to answer all my questions so I'm not utterly confused." Mercedes said wondering if they were going to see Brittany before her next race.

"I guess I can understand that and yes I am allowed back here as I'm with Britt. And before you ask we are going to see her as I always wish her good luck before a race. Though she'll usher us out quickly telling us to go back with everyone else cause they don't know where we've gotten ourselves to. Though you'd think they wouldn't worry about us seeing as I've been going to these races since seventh grade." Santana giggled in an un-Santana way.

Mercedes smiles at seeing this caring side of Santana that she tries to hid so much even though she loves Brittany and will do anything for the blonde. She can't wait to see what will happen when they finally reach Brittany. She thinks that maybe she'll see the lovey dovy side of the Latina that no one beside Brittany ever saw, but she couldn't help but think that maybe her being here will change that. When they finally came to a stop Mercedes looked up and saw Brittany fiddling with something on her bike. She watched as Santana snuck up on Brittany.

"Hey beautiful," Santana whispers in her ear kissing her.

"San, what are you doing here? Oh hi Mercedes." Brittany said turning around and seeing Mercedes standing right outside her tent.

"Hey Brittany," Mercedes said feeling out of place.

"San I thought we talked about this that I need to focus and even though I love you more than anything I have to get out on the track. You can come back anytime, but ten minutes before a race, okay babe." Brittany said rubbing her hands up and down Santana's arms.

"I love you babe and good luck." Santana said kissing Brittany once more before leaving knowing that even though Brittany had just kicked her out she still loved her. She would do anything Brittany asked her to if it helped to insure that the love of her life didn't get injured or worse killed.

To say Mercedes was shocked by what went down would be an understatement.

"Seriously?" Mercedes said staring at Santana.

"What?"

"Well, you just ditched Mr. Shue to come see your girl who basically told you to get the fuck out and you did. Santana Lopez never takes shit like that from anyone." Mercedes said still staring at Santana wondering who the fuck this girl is that is in front of her.

"Listen I would do anything to make sure that Brittany is okay and that includes indulging in her superstitions then that's what I'll do." Santana tells her dragging her back to the stands where she knows the rest of the glee club will be.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

"Mr. Shue how do you lose Santana. Her mouth alone which is always insulting people should be enough for someone to notice when she's gone." Rachel said and Quinn nodded agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I don't get how anyone can lose her or Mercedes as they talk almost as much as Rachel." Finn said as Rachel punched his arm. "Sorry honey, but it's true." he gave her an apologetic look.

"As much as I hate to agree with Lumps the Clown he's right how do you lose Mercedes and myself." Santana said walking up to the group still dragging a shocked Mercedes with her. "Now if you all don't mind I'm going to go take my normal seat with the Pierces. Don't disturb me until after the races." she threatened glaring at everyone. "I'll come down and hang out with all of you after and I'm sure that Britt would love to have you all stay and come to the after party." she smiled at them before walking over to the Pierces, giving Mrs. Pierce a hug and Mr. Piece slapping her on the back.

"Wow, just wow." Artie said being the first to come out of the haze that always followed when Santana insulted people. He also had the most experience aside from Quinn and Puck in dealing with Santana. Or at least that's what he thought cause when he had been dating Brittany she would often talk about her best friend even though it pissed him off.

"That's so Satan, go to see that's she's back cause for a while there I was scared." Kurt said hugging Blaine close to him as if that would protect both of them from anything that Santana had planned.

"She's gotta be up to something." Puck said glancing over towards her.

"I don't know if you had seen how pathetic she was when Brittany told her to come back out here, you wouldn't think so." Mercedes said.

"Wait so that's where you went? You saw Brittany?" Kurt asked wondering why Satan would bring Mercedes with her.

"Yep and let's just say it was something that I'll never forget." Mercedes said smiling glad that she was the one that got to see the two girls interact.

"Is it really surprising how Santana's acting here." Tina quietly said. Not that she was close friends with either of them, but Mike was and because of that they had gone on many double dates with them. In fact they were going on one on Friday. She personally was happy that Santana liked them enough to want to hang out with her and Mike plus she got to see the soft caring side of Santana that no one else aside from Brittany ever saw or knew existed.

"Of course it's not. This is Santana we are talking about. She's so scared that something bad might happen to Brittany that she's probably willing to do anything if she thinks it will help keep B safe. And of course she would bring Mercedes if she knew that B didn't want her there she knew that she need someone else there to avoid getting in deep shit with B." Quinn said finally speaking.

Everyone turned giving her a questioning look. None of them understood how the two girls worked. What they didn't understand was that Quinn had been close to them freshman and most of sophomore year that she knew exactly how they worked and what they'd do for each other.

"And our next race will start in ten minutes and it's the five mile race. This race will include our top ten riders on the circuit including our leader in points and race wins Pierce." the PA announcer announced as the crowd cheered loudly when he said Pierce.

Mr. Shue collected Rachel and Tina who were singing before this race and ran over to the stage area right by the racers. The rest of the glee kids looked around as people were holding up signs for different racers when they saw a large group of girls wearing Pierce jersey's, holding up signs and had their faces painted. There was also a group of guy's cheering for her as well, but they weren't nearly as crazy as the girls.

"Damn," Artie, Mike, Sam, and Finn all said watching the girls bounce up and down, up and down.

"Hot damn, I wish was Brittany. Not only does she get the hotness that is Santana, but she gets fans like that. That's it I'm joining this motocross thing I'll do whatever Brittany wants me to so long as she introduces me to them." Puck said drooling along with the rest of the guys.

"Oh I highly doubt she's ever met them look at Santana." Quinn says snickering pointing at a fuming Santana who is glaring at the girls, fire literally coming out of her eyes.

"Just cause Santana is jealous that one day Brittany will find someone better for her than Santana is doesn't mean that she hasn't meet any of them before." Sam pointed out as one of the girls screamed out Brittany's name as she entered her gate.

"Do you really believe that after everything that has happened over the last week?" Mercedes asked not sure if Sam was right or not. After all last time someone had tried to break up the two of them they had all ended up miserable and wet and she wasn't sure if she wanted to relive that again.

"I stand by what I've said from the beginning that one messing with Santana is a very bad idea and that if they didn't want to be together they wouldn't be. It's not our place to interfere." Quinn said shaking her head and dragging Puck with her as she walked over to Santana wanting to put as much distance between herself and the idiots as she was now going to refer to them as.

"You Sam I think you're right, Santana is scared of losing Brittany to one of her fans." Blaine agreed.

"Who could blame her after all most of them are extremely hot." Artie pointed out.

"So hot," Finn said still watching them.

"The race is about to begin, races ready." the PA announcer shouted.

Everyone stopped debating to watch the race as Tina and Rachel joined them again. Artie looked over at Santana who had gotten up and sprinted down the stands and climbed on the fence much like she had for the first race.

"RACERS, READY, SET, GO!"

Brittany took off and fell in behind two guys. The three of them had separated themselves from the rest of the group. When they went through the first check point that meant they had been around the track twice and had gone a half mile.

"And in the lead is James followed by Brent and closely behind is Brittany. Now for all of you who don't know James is right behind Brittany or Pierce as we normally call her in points for the title. He is two hundred points behind and while this race only counts as twenty as it does have a few racers that are still looking to become professionals it would do big things for his confidence if he could beat Pierce as he has yet to beat her this year." the announcer said as the three racers made it through their fourth lap.

Santana was gripping the fence tightly as she watched Brent try and swerve into Brittany. She was a nervous wreck as normal, but on top of all of that she had to worry about trying to act tough in front of all the glee kids. Not only that, but the annoying girls that were huge fans of Brittany's were here as well just like every race, but for some reason they were bugging her more today. She hated that they all were always trying to hit on her and then there was also all the guys. God she really did have to fight off literally everyone from her girlfriend, but in her mind it was all worth it. Brittany was more than worth it. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the jackass move James pulled as she slowed down in front of Brittany and Brent swerved into her, knocking her off the track and her bike lands on top of her.

"Oh God and Pierce is down." the announcer yells.

The race is stopped as Santana leaps the fence and runs across the track to Brittany.

"And there goes Santana." Quinn says shaking her head as she watches her best friend run to her other best friend.

"My baby," Ann shrieks running down the stands followed closely by Dave.

"Wat sould wee do?" Rory asked as everyone moved down to where Artie and Mr. Shue were standing looking out onto the track.

"It looks like Pierce might be out for the rest of race day today, but luckily she didn't actually have to place in any races today to qualify for the National title races in two weeks." the announcer says as if that's the best news ever.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"Britt, baby," Santana sobbed as she ran over to Brittany after two mechanics had removed her bike from on top of her.

Santana fell on her knees right next to Brittany cradling her head in her arms. She was sobbing scared to death that something horrible was wrong. The entire place was silent watching the single best rider lay still on the ground. Medics came and tried to tell Santana to back off, but she wouldn't move from Brittany's side so they worked around her.

"Aside from a few bruises and a possible concussion I don't think anything else is wrong. No broken bones that I can tell." the head medic told Santana after she threatened to cut his balls off if he didn't tell her what's wrong with her girl.

"Britt Britt, please wake up baby, we need to see if you're all good in the head." Santana whispers brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you baby, please just wake up and tell me your all good baby." she pleaded.

"San," Brittany croaked curling up into the Latina.

"Britt baby I'm here," Santana cried for joy wrapping Brittany up in her arms.

"Why does it feel like a truck landed on my chest?" Brittany asked clinging onto Santana's shirt.

"Your bike landed on you babe when James and Brent pushed you off the track." Santana told her clinging herself onto Brittany's jersey as if it was the only thing keeping Brittany here.

"Help me up San," Brittany said struggling to get up.

"Babe just lay here..." Santana tried to argue, but soon realized she was fighting a losing battle and helped Brittany get to her feet. The stands erupted as soon as Brittany was standing up leaning heavily into Santana.

"PIERCE, PIERCE, PIERCE!" was chanted by everyone.

Santana helped a limping Brittany off the track and back towards her tent which is where she wanted to go not the medic tent. Several track officials tried to stop them, but one scowl from Santana got them to give up on whatever they were trying to do. Once they got back to the tent both of Brittany's parents where there and hugged their daughter.

"Thank god you're okay." Ann gushed not wanted to let go of her little girl.

"Mom, I'm fine please let go, I'm still sore though." Brittany winced as her mom gave her an extra squeeze.

"Aside from being sore is everything else okay honey?" Dave asked also hugging his daughter.

"Yes dad I'm okay." Brittany said smiling.

Neither of her parents really wanted to leave, but Santana promised to watch after her so they went out to watch the rest of the races and inform her who won. They knew that many riders were still trying to qualify for the National races.

"San, I'm fine." Brittany said watching as her girlfriend fused over her with a smile on her face. She thought that she was really cute when she was flustered. "I love you so much." she said wrapping her arms around the Latina and pulling in for a kiss.

"I love you too B, but you're hurt." Santana fused lifting up her jersey to inspect the blonde's abdomen.

"Honey relax aside from some nasty bruises and sore spots I'm all good." Brittany tells her lifting her up and sitting her on her lap.

"I don't wanna hurt you babe." Santana confessed leaning in and kissing her.

"You won't babe, I promise I'm tough." Brittany tells her smiling as she motioning for her to scoot more onto her lap.

"Do you wanna go out and watch the other races as you won't be racing anymore today?" Santana asked getting off of Brittany's lap.

"I guess though I would much rather stay here and do other things than go hang out with the glee club." Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows and Santana blushed.

"Come on horn dog let's go see how your competition is doing."

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

"Are you sure that we can come with you?" Rachel asked looking at Brittany who was still sore and a little weak on her left side.

"Yes, we can bring whoever the fuck we want." Santana said putting her arm around Brittany to help keep her stable.

"San," Brittany sternly says. "She's right though Rachel we can bring whoever we want to any of the parties here."

"Is that cause you're like this amazing rider that everyone wants a piece of?" Sam asks pushing his way through a group of girls and quickly walked toward them.

"Yep, now you get to see what I have to deal with every weekend we come to a race. And it's like this everywhere I go at races from right outside the tents to the bathroom." Brittany shrugs.

"Yeah it's fucking annoying." Santana grumbled, but smiled when Brittany tightened her grip around the Latina's waist.

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for let's get this party started." Puck shouted and the DJ cracked up the music.

Two hours into the party most everyone was drunk and Brittany was sitting at a table far away from the dance floor so she wouldn't be tempted to get up and try to dance. Santana had been sitting with her until she had to go to the bathroom so now Brittany was alone. She smiled watching Quinn dance with one of her secondary racers Abe. Most of the glee kids were hanging out with the racers asking questions about the races and Brittany. She was happy that her friends were having fun.

"Hey Britt," Mike said sliding next to her.

"Hey, Mike what's up?" Brittany asked smiling at him.

"Not much just wanted to come over and see what you're up to and how you're feeling." Mike said shrugging happy that his friend seems to be not injured too bad.

"Well I'm just sitting here not able to do much as I have sever bruises all over and possibly a few broken ribs. Other than that I'm just dandy. A little pissed that I can't dance, but if I want to be able to ride in the National races than I have to take it easy for the next two weeks." Brittany says looking at the dance floor longingly.

"That must suck. So what did Santana ditch you?" Mike asked.

"No had to make a bathroom run." Brittany smiled.

"I think all of the girls are making their way to the bathroom now." Mike said nodding to the glee girls who all just so happened to be heading in.

"Typical," Brittany giggled, "If you don't mind Mike I think I'll head in too you know us girls."

"Yeah talk to you later," Mike said as Brittany got up slowly and limped over to the bathroom.

Brittany was about to go in the bathroom when she heard talking from down the hall that turned into yelling. She limped down to a small conference room where she saw Santana and a group of about ten of her groupies.

"Listen you little whores I don't care what the fuck you think she's my GIRLFRIEND!" Santana shouted as the girls started to surround her.

"So what, I'm sure that she'd enjoy our company more than yours so why don't you just get the fuck out of here." the leader said.

"Yeah she totally like us way more than you." another girl agrees.

"Plus we totally got it on after her first race today." a small red head said smiling smugly.

"Santana!" Brittany said limping in.

All the girls turned and stared at Brittany most drooling over her as she passed. A few tried to stop her, but she just brushed right passed them.

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine B let's just get out of here." Santana says glancing around at all the girls around them.

"Okay, you wanna go back to OUR room." Brittany asked emphasizing the their room part.

"Sure B, I'm sure you could use some rest you've been up for several hours." Santana said wrapping an arm around the blonde to help stabilize her. She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hold on babe I want to talk to these girls that seem to think that they can mess with us. I'm sick of people thinking that they can ruin our relationship or that they think they know best for our relationship." Brittany said looking at Santana before turning to face the girls who were now all standing in front of them.

"I know babe," Santana quietly said kissing her on the cheek.

"Listen up you little fuckers. I don't fucking care if you all think that you're the bombs or whatever, but if you fucking try anything to break us up or anything of that sort I'll ends you. I'll take my bike and run over you if you ever hassle my girl at the races. She is the love of my life and the only person I want to be with so get the fuck over yourselves." Brittany growls much to Santana's delight that Brittany just put them all in their places and it was totally turning her on.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

"San," Brittany moaned as Santana gently pushed her onto the bed.

"Tell if anything hurts babe," Santana whispers groping her breasts.

They had shed their clothes as soon as they had made their shut the door to their room. Santana had helped Brittany a bit with her shirt. At first she wasn't going to do anything, but sleep, but apparently Brittany had had other ideas.

"Babe you have to promise me that you'll tell me if anything I do hurts you." Santana said hovering over her girl waiting for her to agree.

"Okay San I promise, just fuck me already." Brittany moaned bucking her hips up.

Santana smirked leaning in and kissing her neck, sucking to leave a very nice mark to prove to the fucking girls that Brittany was hers. She kissed her way down the blonde's neck to her chest stopping at her breasts to suck on each nipple cause the blonde to moan.

"San, stop teasing, I need you."

"God you're so wet," Santana moans as she cups Brittany's sex.

"All for you now fuck me before I take it into my own hands god damn it." Brittany moans.

Santana moans herself just thinking of Brittany touching herself. "Fuck Britt,"

Not wasting any more time Santana plunges two fingers into Brittany both moaning. Santana loved how tight Brittany was and Brittany moaned throwing her head back at feeling so full. Once Santana feels that Brittany ready she starts thrusting in and out. Though apparently it wasn't enough for Brittany who decided to help her out by riding on her fingers.

"Fuck!" Quinn shouted as she opened the door to see both girls go at it.

Just as Quinn opened the door Brittany climaxed screaming Santana's name as she continued to pump riding out Brittany's orgasm.

"Quinn, what the fuck!" Santana shouted covering both of them up.

"Well sorry I didn't think that you would be having sex with Brittany injured." Quinn said finally turning her head back around.

"She's not injured that bad plus it's us what did you think we'd do. Wait the better question is what are you all doing here? I thought you all were going to leave after the party." Santana said looking confused, but happy that she had finally paid Brittany back for last night.

"We decided to get a room and stay the night. You know head out tomorrow." Quinn said. "But I really didn't want to stay with Rachel so I was wondering if I could stay with you?" she asked hopeful.

"NO!"

"Sure,"

"Britt!"

"San!"

"Fine,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

The next morning Santana was pissed when she was woken up by Quinn letting Rachel into their room for some god awful reason. Luckily they weren't staying for the trophy ceremony they left right after breakfast. That left Brittany and Santana three hours before the ceremony and press conference. Of course Ann and David would have loved to stay, but they had to get home as Brittany's younger sister had a soccer game at four.

"San," Brittany quietly said as they sat down in the hotel lobby.

"What is it babe? Does it hurt too much cause we can go back up to the room." Santana worriedly said.

"No it's not that. I actually feel a hundred times better. Yesterday between my races I had a talk with my mom and she got me thinking more seriously about our future." Brittany started.

"Britt, whatever happens know that I will always love you. But you know that I'll go wherever you go no matter what, you've been so good to me for the last two years Britt and I know that you'll take care of me for the rest of our lives. And one day we'll be married and I'll come to all the races as your wife and sit in the stands cause I'll be pregnant with our first child. Then when your fan girls flip out when you jump the fence to come over to me to kiss both me and my baby bump." Santana tells her smiling knowing that her girlfriend will be racing until she can no longer race or doesn't have any sponsor anymore.

Brittany leans over the table and crashes her lips against Santana's. "I love you so much," she whispers staring into those charcoal eyes that she loves so much. "And I want all of that with you honey. But if I take this contract with Chris for the commercials and to endorse that clothing line then I'll have to go on the circuit for at least two years."

"And that means if I go to college I won't see you for two years." Santana finished for her girlfriend both girls getting teary eyed thinking about possibly being separated.

"I won't do it if you decide to go to college I'll just do what I currently do fly in the night before and leave on Sunday. Anything to stay near to you." Brittany said wiping her tears aways.

"No," Santana strongly said.

"What?" Brittany looked really confused.

"You're going on the circuit after we graduate." Santana told her.

"But-" Brittany was cut off before she started by Santana kissing her.

"I'm coming with you. We'll see the world together on the circuit, but I'm not letting you give this up. I get why you haven't done it up till now, but after we graduate no more putting it off. You'll make double if not triple the money and we'll need it if we're going to start the family we both want. And we'll also need money to buy a house cause you're marrying right after graduating and I want a nice ass house for the three months that we're not on the circuit." Santana informed her.

"I really love you," Brittany gushed pulling Santana up out of her seat and into the blonde's lap.

"Yeah well I figure you could get me a job working on the races you know cause you're like the best racer here." Santana whispered kissing her on the cheek. "Now you go get ready to receive your trophy for the sprints. I have some business to attend to." she said getting up, helping Brittany up and pushing towards the elevator.

"Don't do anything rash," Brittany yelled back.

"I won't," Santana says knowing that it was a lie.

Santana tries to think of places that James and Brent would go to hid from the hoards of girls and guys that would be hunting them down for hurting Brittany. She was now a part of that group, hunting them down. The only difference was that she would find them and make them feel the pain for hurting her girl. No one messed with Santana Lopez's girl and lived to tell about it. Well maybe that was a lie as Puck was still alive after he made Brittany cry, but that was only cause she had told her not to do anything rash and she never could deny the blonde anything. Other than that though everyone else that had truly hurt the blonde she had ended up running out of town in fear of being hurt.

She had only been walking around looking for the boys for only ten minutes when she went down to the track to see the damn funniest thing she'd ever seen. It shocked her that someone had done this, but it was just so funny that she honestly didn't care, pulling out her camera to record it. Turning it on, she recorded James and Brent hogged tied and hoisted up on the flag pole in the center of the track. It caused her to laugh that someone was so devious as to think to tie up James and Brent and then hoisted them up the flag pole, she just wished she had come up with the idea first.

"I don't think they'll be bumping anyone else off the track any time soon." Brittany whispered wrapping her arms around Santana waist.

"Babe? You did this?" Santana gasped turning around to look Brittany in the eyes.

"Well I may have had help from Puck and Sam, but it was my idea." Brittany sheepishly said, she normally let Santana take care of bullies, but that was a school. Here on the track, this is where she took care of Santana.

"Britt, do you have any idea how hot that is." Santana husked pulling Brittany into her.

"I have a good idea, but I really couldn't stand to have you get in anymore trouble. You remember what your mom said would happen if you got arrested or suspended again." Brittany said nuzzling into Santana's neck.

"She said that I would be grounded for a month and wouldn't be able to see you at all. She'd even home school me for that month to insure that we didn't see each other." Santana quietly said shuttering at the thought of not being able to see the blonde.

They stood there in each other's arms occasionally laughing at the two boys who had finally regained conciseness.

"When we get back to school you let me take care of our problems okay." Santana said into Brittany's shoulder.

"Whatever you say honey. Now help me get our things into the car." Brittany says kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Fine, but you so owe me." Santana chuckled.

"I'm injured still babe," Brittany whined pouting.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

"So I can't ride for a week." Brittany complains as her and Santana walk up to the field for their early morning Cheerio practice.

"You can't cheer either than babe, why are you coming?" Santana asked frowning wondering why anyone would come to school this early when they didn't have to.

"Unless you wanted to have to tell Sue that I'm out of commission for a week then I have to be here." Brittany smiles at her girlfriend who shuttered at the thought.

"Well then it's a good thing you came." Santana smiled.

They were early for some god awful reason and Santana decides that while Brittany is watching two ducks fly up, she is plotting her revenge on the glee club for the whole singing stunt they pulled and for the Artie, Stephanie thing along with ruining her weekend with Brittany. She was so focused on coming up with a better plan than the one that she had already carried out that she didn't notice the rest of the Cheerios arriving or Sue.

"Sandbags, Q and Blondie get your butts over here." Sue shouted as the rest of the Cheerios started running laps.

"Coach it's Monday morning, couldn't you just give us a break after all we spent all weekend at the Rockshield raceway." Quinn grumbled not wanting to be there as she hadn't had the peaceful weekend she had been hoping for.

"Shut it Q, I don't here Lopez or Pierce complaining and they're the ones who are always gone all weekend and come back ready to work on Monday so no you won't be. Though I will let Blondie as she is injured and I need her for Nationals." Sue sternly told them.

"Yes Coach," all three said in unison before Santana and Quinn took off running laps.

"Coach, you know that I could totally still workout." Brittany said standing next to Sue as they watched the team run laps.

"You know Brittany, you're the only one who's not terrified of me. I've always like you more for that, not only that, but your taste in women since you decided to go that direction is excellent. I didn't want Lopez perving on the rest of my team and causing friction, but she's my best and meanest pit bull so I had to find some way to keep that from happening." Sue said absentmindedly.

"Then I moved here three months into freshman year and you saw how she looked at me." Brittany continued.

"And I got you to join the team and Lopez's eye has never once wandered anywhere, but on you." Sue finished smiling. "You two are the only lesbians I'll deal with on my team. But I'm not risking you."

"Aunt Sue, what do you think of me joining the circuit?" Brittany asked.

"I take it Santana is joining you? Cause if she is then I approve, but only after you graduate cause I need my national championship that only you, Lopez and Q can give me." Sue said before yelling at the team to stop and hit the showers.

**Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make this a long chapter so it took longer. I think I'll write one more chapter after this one. Hope you all enjoy this. Yet again I don't like writting sex scenes so I hope it's not horrible.**


	4. Back to School

"Britt are you okay?" Rachel asked running up and hugging her.

"Hey Hobbit, get your grubby hands off my girlfriend." Santana yells walking up.

"San be nice and yes Rachel I'm fine I guess. It's just I want to be better already so I can cheer and ride again. I don't feel like myself without it." Brittany sadly said shrugging.

No one knew what to say to that. They had never seen the blonde look so sad that even Santana was at a lose. So Santana did the only thing that she could think of. She grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her for all that she was worth.

"Okay everyone let's leave them be." Quinn says ushering everyone out earning her a nod from Santana who has surfaced for air.

"Britt, I know you're sad that you have to take it easy honey, but it's for the best and before you know you'll be back on your bike beating all the boys again. But please just take it slow, I don't want you to get permanently injured. I couldn't stand it if that happened." Santana pleaded taking Brittany's hands and kissing them.

"I promise I'll take it easy babe," Brittany says gathering her scared girlfriend up in her arms. "I'm sorry I scared you, I don't think I ever did apologize for that." she whispered holding on tightly to the Latina.

"No you didn't, but you don't have to, it wasn't your fault." Santana mumbled snuggling into Brittany.

"Even so I'm sorry I scared you." Brittany said into Santana's hair kissing her head. "Sleep babe, I know you haven't been sleeping well the last two nights. I'll take you to the nurses office."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

"Quinn, you do realize that with Brittany still with-" Quinn cut off Finn before he could finish.

"I fucking don't want to hear whatever the fuck you're planning." she shouted shoving Finn and Artie who looked like he was about to agree out the door. There was no way in hell she was going to get caught up in the fucking mess that would defiantly come out of it.

"Finn, do you have a plan to get Brittany away from Santana?" Artie asked.

"I don't know everything that I've thought up or have tried has failed so not really, but if we put our heads together perhaps we can think of something." Finn offered, shrugging. He normally wouldn't care, but Santana truly was a bitch and was only with Brittany cause she could financially support her otherwise she would have dumped her long ago. In his mind she was unworthy of being with Brittany.

"I might have idea, but I'll need you to distract Santana for like an hour while I work on getting Brittany to dump the bitch." Artie says smiling.

"What would I do without you here to plan." Finn said also smiling.

"I just hope we don't get caught by Satan before we get this whole plan comes together otherwise we'll both be losing at least a nut." Artie said wisely.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

When Santana woke up from her nap in the nurses office to find Brittany staring at her smiling.

"Hey beautiful, you're finally up." Brittany says brushing the hair back out of her face.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Santana asked.

"It's just after third period and Sue has given us a pass for the entire day so long as we show up to practice after school." Brittany said smiling pulling Santana into her.

"Britt, you stay in here and rest so you can get nice and healthy and take me riding again. I'm going to go get our homework so we don't fall to far behind. We may not be going to college, but I'll be damned if we don't graduated high school." Santana told her kissing her before getting up.

Santana walked out of the nurses office and towards the Cheerios locker room sending a mass text to all the Cheerios, but Brittany obviously and Stephanie. By the time they all had arrived she had her plan all laid out. It was really simple, she would have the Cheerios prank call the gleeks from the disposable cells that Sue had gotten them. Then she would have different Cheerios spill different secrets of the gleeks to Jacob for his blog and the muckracker. After that she would get the Cheerios to convince the hockey team to destroy the gleeks cars as the hockey players would never let the Cheerios take the fall. It was her perfect revenge plan that would end up with all the gleeks feeling the pain that she felt every time those idiots decided to try and break her and Brittany up. The Cheerios were finally all there and staring at her waiting for instructions.

"Okay ladies I have a big job for you all as I'm not allowed to actually hurt the glee club anymore or anyone cause I don't want to be suspended and grounded so I need you all to help me. Are you in?" Santana said looking around for anyone to oppose her.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're all in. No one messes with a Cheerio and gets away with it. Plus anyone that messes with Brittany's happiness deserves whatever is coming to them." Taylor a junior and most likely the next captain.

"Good, now here's my plan." Santana said starting to explain to them.

"Oh I so call Finn, I owe him from hitting me with that pass last week still." Taylor said smiling evilly at Santana who in turn actually smiled.

Santana was glad that they had agreed to help her not that she ever doubted it. It was just good to know that she had some people on her side instead of thinking that she was horrible for Brittany. She smiled watching all of them deciding who would do what and who wanted to mess with who. And let's just say she was extremely happy and not at all surprised that it came down to betting on who could hold a handstand the longest to find out who would get to mess with Rachel. Most Cheerios for one reason or another hated her along with Finn, but Taylor did have the third best reason to want to mess with him after obviously Santana and Brittany. Once everything was set and decided Santana thought that she should probably thank everyone for helping her out.

"Well as much as I hate to stay it to anyone, but Britt I have to thank you all for helping me with this. I know that a few of you are still uncomfortable with me being a lesbian, but I appreciate you still treating Britt and me the same." Santana said in the single sweetest voice they had ever heard her use on someone that wasn't named Brittany.

"Speaking for anyone that might feel a little uncomfortable I have to say that we'd help you with anything like this cause it's like having the old Santana back. Plus we all know that for as long as we've known you, you only really perve on Britt and would hate for that to end cause then we'd have a problem so if we have to take out some gleeks to keep the peace as it is in the locker room then that's what we'll do." Amanda a sophomore said as everyone agreed starting to chant Brittana.

Santana's smile was so wide that everyone decided to take their leave cause honestly a smiling Santana was a scary thing. The only people who she had decided along with help from Taylor who informed her of what the gleeks were saying about her and Brittany to now attack was Quinn cause she obviously was all for them, Puck cause he had tipped Artie over for talking about trying to get in Brittany's pants and she appreciated things like that that he did, Mercedes cause she had apologized to her and Brittany on Saturday and took an interest in Brittany's riding, Mike and Tina cause really they had always been nice to Brittany and that's all that mattered to her plus Mike was like the only guy she trusted around Brittany. She honestly thought that she was being completely fair and since she wasn't getting even with Brittany's favorite gleeks aside from Kurt, but she couldn't find a reason not to get even with Kurt, that Brittany wouldn't get too upset with her or else she'd be sleeping in her own cold bed tonight.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

"Hey babe," Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana's waist as she opened her locker to get her books out. "I thought you were getting our homework, but when I asked Mr. Shue he said you never came to his class." she said kissing her on the cheek.

"Maybe I was planning a surprise for you, huh did you ever think of that." Santana retorts hoping Brittany will buy it.

"Whatever you say babe, but I will find out what you were really doing one way or other. And I would totally pick you up and carry you to glee, but I'm still hurt so you'll just have to walk yourself." Brittany says smiling at Santana looking rather sad that she couldn't carry her girl.

"You know that I'm fine with that baby, I'd rather you get better so you can ride at Nationals, win and then take me back to your tent or room where I can tear off your riding gear and fuck you to the next week." Santana husked in her ear before walking towards the choir room.

Brittany stood there blinking trying to form a thought and make her legs move, but she couldn't. All she could think of was Santana ripping her clothes off and plunging two or three fingers into her while shoving her onto a bed. She shuttered at the thought before finally coming back to the world and following her girl to the choir room.

"Hey Kurtie," Brittany said as she followed Santana back to their seats. "You look stressed." she said looking concerned.

"Yeah well I've been getting these calls since third period about how I have a gynecologist appointment today at three, but I'm not a woman. I've tried to tell them that, but they keep calling. I've also gotten calls about wanting my dick and how they'll pay twice my normal fee. Every time I answer the phone I get some crazy ass thing that I would never do." Kurt complained wondering why the hell this was happening to him.

"So it's not just me," Sam said as he walked in at the last part of Kurt's story.

"What do you mean not just you?" Kurt asked wondering what the fuck is going on.

"Well, I've been getting crazy ass calls all day and it's really starting to piss me off." Sam said, "Not only that, but Finn and Artie have been getting calls too."

"I've been getting calls too, but what's even worst is that guys in the hallway have been running away when I walk towards them. I finally got a Cheerio to tell me what was up and apparently Jacob posted on his blog that I have several sexually transmitted diseases." Rachel said coming in with Finn and Artie sitting down next to Finn. "Then I found out that he also posted an article about Rory being a rapist. We need to put a stop to him and his lies."

"I bet he's behind this as I've been getting calls too." Blaine agreed.

"So how many of us have been getting weird calls and had lies posted on Jacob's blog?" Quinn asked noting that half of the glee club had.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that Rachel, Rory, Finn, Artie, Sam, Kurt and Blaine are all being tormented and the rest of us aren't? There has to be some reason for it." Puck said looking up at Santana thinking she might have something to do with it.

"Well we all know that Santana is behind this." Artie spat glaring up at Santana.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this. If I did I would have gotten everyone single one of you as I'm still sort of pissed about the shit that you all pulled." Santana said jumping up pissed that anyone would suggest that she had something to do.

"Babe calm down," Brittany whispered pulling her back down.

"None of us think that it's Santana's fault Britt." Quinn said glaring at Artie along with Puck and Sam.

"That's it I want to read what Jacob has said about all of us." Mercedes said grabbing Mike's phone and typing in Jacob's blog.

"So what the fuck does it say and if it says anything about my girl I will ends him." Santana growls snuggling into Brittany's uninjured side.

"Well we already know that he wrote about Rachel and Rory which dude I feel bad for you." Mercedes says giving him an apologetic look. "Well good news there's no stories on Blaine, Kurt or Sam. Bad news Finn and Artie have some pretty bad things. I don't even think I can look at this blog anymore it's burning my eyes." Mercedes says handing the phone over to Puck who laughs.

"Dude Finn when the fuck did you get into cross dressing. Though I have to say that you do not look good in red lace and black heels." Puck laughed showing everyone the pictures with a caption of this is your quarterback and who the school shows as a leader.

"Oh my Finn," Rachel gasped.

"We have to stop Jacob from ruining people's lives and this is bullying." Blaine said as he wanted to stop all the bullying in the school. It had surprised him since day one that Brittany and Santana never got bullied everyone else in the glee club was bullied even Quinn, but not those two and it confused him as to why.

"That sucks," Mike says giving him a sympathetic look.

"That's not all there's also a story about Artie and how his penis is the size on half a pencil and it's that thick." Puck read after he finished he looked up at Artie then over to Brittany.

"Britt tell them it's not true." Artie demanded.

"Shut the fuck up," Santana growled lifting her head off of Brittany's shoulder.

"Artie I really don't think that it's appropriate for me to comment on that plus honestly I don't remember." Brittany said shrugging pulling Santana more into her despite the fact that it hurt her right side where she broke her rib.

"Really-" Artie was cut off by Mike of all people.

"Just leave it Artie you'll only make it worse if you go around angry and yelling at people it's not true."

Santana gave Mike a smile and nod, she knew that he was her favorite boy in this whole school for a reason.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Shue said as he walked in very happy. "So I want to congratulate all of you for the great job you did this weekend at Rockshield they were so happy with us that they want us to come back when the season starts up again in April." he said sitting on a stool.

"While that's great Mr. Shue shouldn't we worry more about Regionals?" Rachel asked always one that could forget all other problems and focus only on glee.

"Yes, but I think we can afford to take a day off after all we got paid three thousand dollars for our performance." Mr. Shue told them.

There was a collective gasp as everyone started happily discussing how much money that was to be paid to sing for maybe a whole whooping forty minutes. After that they all got up and headed out deciding to use their free day to go rehearse at Brittany's house as she had a huge studio in the basement. Once they were out in the park lot the seven that had gotten phone calls started freaking out as all their cars were damaged.

The worst was Artie's mom's van which still had her in it so no one could figure out how the hell someone had done all that damage without her knowledge, but someone had. All the windows were busted in there were dents all over the body of the car and the tires were slashed. Santana would have to ask the Cheerios which one of the hockey players did this as she would have to remember him for the next time she needed something done secretly. Surprising everyone including Brittany felt bad for Artie and his mom though Brittany did stay by Santana's side not wanting to piss off her girlfriend.

Finn's truck was the next worst with his tires slashed, windows bashed in and both his bumpers gone. Rachel was crying in his arms not only for his truck, but her car as well that had the same damage as Finn's only his truck also had the interior smell like cat piss. At this point Brittany knew that Santana had to be behind all this and while she didn't like it she kept quiet cause she understood why she was doing it. Rory's bike was broken in two while Kurt and Blaine's cars had minor damage a few dents and slashed tires.

"San," Brittany whispered in her ear and Santana knew that Brittany knew.

"I love you," Santana whispered back trying to get ahead of the shit that will go down when they're alone.

"Rory come on, San and I will give you a lift home. We have to get back my mom wants us home to watch my little sister." Brittany says pulling Santana with her.

"Later lose- Ow Britt."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

"Santana, good someone has to watch these two to make sure they don't get into it again." Ann said hugging the girl as she came in. "Now Britt go take your pills and get your sister."

"Oh hi Santana you're here." Dave said coming in a little surprised to see Santana here so early. "So I take it Brittany is somewhere around here."

"Yep she's taking her pain pills and getting Aly." Santana said smiling watching as Rory headed upstairs to his room.

"If she's getting Aly then it might take them a while to get down here as they're likely to fight over something stupid. And where the fuck did that boy go to?" Dave asked looking from his wife to Santana as if they would know.

"I think he went to his room." Ann said not understanding why her husband didn't trust him.

"Santana will you go make sure he's in his room and not poking around Brittany's." Dave said never having trusted the boy around his girls especially Brittany.

"He won't be after the revenge I got on him." Santana said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Ann asked titling her head trying to figure out what Santana was saying.

"Yes, Santana what are you talking about?" Dave repeated.

"Well last week on Monday the glee club apparently decided that I wasn't good enough for Britt." Ann gasped and Dave looked pissed that anyone would think that Santana wasn't good enough for his little girl, but they didn't say anything just let her continue. "During lunch they sang us a song to try and break us up. Well more like Rory sang it and apparently they all thought that it was a good idea until Brittany slapped Rory for singing about her leaving me." Santana finished to see both Dave and Ann looking pissed as hell.

"He did what!" Dave shouted. "That little shit!" he jumped up only to be pulled down by his wife.

"Honey calm down. I'm just as upset as you about this, but we can't go killing the poor boy cause he has feelings for our daughter." Ann reasoned. "Even if we would rather rot in hell then see her with anyone other than Santana."

At this Santana stared at them in shock. She had never had anyone say anything like that about her being with Brittany. Most people didn't think that they were a good couple.

"Don't look so shocked Santana. You're the only person I've ever trusted with my little girl. I'm never scared when she leaves with you cause I know that you'll bring her back in one piece and happy." Dave said smiling at his daughter's girlfriend.

"Yes, sweetie we trust you completely why else do you think we've let you and Brittany share a room even though we've known that you two have been sleeping together for the last three years." Ann said causing Santana to blush. Thankfully for her Brittany came down right then to grab her and take her up to as her mother now put it their room.

"I can I kill that boy for trying to ruin the best thing to ever happen to our baby girl." Dave asked his wife.

"Sweetie calm down and let the girls handle it." Ann sternly told him. "Will you two keep it down!" she shouted up the stairs at them not wanting to know what the hell they were getting into.

"Shh, Santana you have to keep it down." Brittany whispered clamping her hands over the Latina's mouth.

"Well if you insist on taking my clothes off then I'm going to make noises." Santana giggled pulling Brittany on top of kissing her passionately.

"I just want to cuddle and sleep though these horrible pain meds that make me sleepy and stuffy." Brittany whined snuggling into Santana.

"Fine, but we're so having sex in the shower later. And I think I should put some clothes on before your mom comes up to say goodbye and is shocked." Santana said trying to get up.

"She already thinks we're having sex right now so who cares." Brittany yawned tightening her grip on Santana's waist. "Oh and I have something for you." she said getting up and limping over to her dresser.

"Britt, you didn't have to." Santana said getting up excited to what her girlfriend had gotten her now.

"Well I wanted to thank you for being the best girlfriend ever and for always putting up with my crazy fans. I know that you get really jealous and just wanted to get you something to show you that I care so much for you." Brittany said pulling out a long slender box and handing to Santana.

"Britt, you shouldn't have," Santana said opening the box only to gasp as she saw a three diamond necklace.

"I just thought you ought to have something nice to wear when I take you with me to California and we go to some fancy pants restaurant." Brittany said putting the necklace on for Santana.

"I love it and I love you." Santana said wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Good, you deserve the best honey." Brittany said kissing her leading her back to the bed.

"You know I'm not going to let you sleep now." Santana said pushing Brittany on the bed.

"I figured as much."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

Santana walking into the school with a huge smile on her face fingering the necklace that Brittany had gotten her. Normally she'd walk in with Brittany, but said girl was missing school today to go to the doctor. She would have gone with her if Brittany hadn't told her to go to school that she'd call her the moment that she was done plus she wanted to talk to her mom about something.

"Hey Santana, you look cheerful." Kurt said walking up next to her.

"I am Kurt. Brittany got me this and gave it to me last night." Santana says showing Kurt the necklace that she was wearing.

"Wow, that girl really does have good taste doesn't she. I think I need to apologize to you forever thinking that you and Brittany weren't made for each other. I never should have participated in all that." Kurt said stopping Santana from walking.

"Thanks Kurt, I appreciated you saying that." Santana smiled at him actually very happy that he cared enough to tell him.

"Where is Brittany? Isn't she normally within five feet of you?" Kurt asked looking around for the blonde.

"She had a doctor appointment. I would have gone with her, but she insisted that I come to school and it's not like I can say no to her." Santana tells him honestly.

"Wow, this is different," Kurt said staring at her.

"What?"

"Well, it's just you've never been that honest with anyone except perhaps Brittany, but it's not like I or anyone else would know that." Kurt said before Santana decided to start being Santana again and just walked away.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

Brittany walking into the doctor's office wishing she could have gone to the hospital to see Mr. Lopez. She trusted him not these crack doctors that she was currently going to see. He would tell her the truth and what would be the best thing for her to do not what they thought she wanted them to say. But no of course she couldn't just go to the hospital she had to go to the damn doctor. The one thing she didn't expect was to recognize someone there.

"Quinn?" Brittany said smiling.

"Hey Britt, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked patting the seat next to her.

"I'm here for a check up on my injures. What about you?" Brittany said frowning.

"My mom has a check up and wanted me to come. She thought that I could use a day off of school." Quinn said smiling wondering why Santana wasn't here, but didn't think too much about it as Artie for some reason came in as well.

"That's cool San would love if I was like your mom instead of making her go to class while I come here." Brittany giggled as did Quinn cause she knew how pissed Santana must be right now at the fact that she has to be at school alone without Brittany.

Artie had come to the doctor for just a check up and was pleasantly surprised to see Brittany here. He was so consumed with Brittany that he didn't notice that she was sitting next to Quinn. Plastering a smile on his face he wheeled up to her ready to win her back for sure this time.

"Hey, Brittany," Artie said smiling at her.

"Artie," Brittany cheerfully said.

"Artie," Quinn coldly said.

"Oh, hi Quinn," Artie said not even turning to face her.

"So listen Brittany I know that you're injured and can't do much, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me. You know that Lion King was just released and I know that you like that movie." Artie said sweetly smiling at her.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing come out of this boys mouth. Was he stupid. Hadn't he gotten the message that Brittany was Santana's and didn't want him. Well since he hadn't gotten the message she guessed that it was her job to make sure he did as Brittany was hurt and Santana would break every bone in her body if anything happened to Brittany while she was here.

"Listen Artie I thought we already went over this. I. AM. WITH. SANTANA. I don't want anyone else and even if for some awful reason we broke up I would never go out with you again. You called me stupid, that's bullying and I don't accept that." Brittany told him frowning at him trying to get away from him.

"Brit-"

"Don't even start Artie. Just leave her alone Artie before I'm forced to do something none of us want me to do. You lost your chance with Brittany when you called her stupid, she's with Santana now and you just have to except that now. You lost her, you have no one to blame, but yourself." Quinn told him glaring him down. Thankfully Brittany had been called in so she wouldn't take Artie's attention away from her so he would defiantly get the message.

"But Santana has tricked her and manipulated her into doing things such as cheating on me with her. It's not like Brittany knew what she was doing was wrong." Artie tried to argue.

"That's where you are wrong Artie. Santana never has and never will manipulate Brittany into doing anything. Anything that she does is because she wants to. They've been in love for years and even if you hadn't called her stupid she still would have left you for Santana once she grew a pair and admitted to everyone that she loves Brittany. So you see you were always a stepping stone to them becoming a couple." Quinn tells him still glaring.

Before Artie can say anything else Judy comes out as does Brittany and they are chatting together. Judy waves Quinn over to them and she gladly leaves Artie sitting there gawking at the three women.

"Brittany here was just telling me about how the glee club went to Rockshield to sing and found out that she's a professional motocross rider." Judy told Quinn before she could ask what they were talking about. "Why didn't you tell me I would have bought you a plan ticket with me to California to go to Nationals, but I thought you still didn't know." she finished.

"Wait. You knew?" Quinn said looking shocked at her mom then Brittany.

"Of course why do you think we watch Aly all the time. The Pierce's asked me if I could watch her when they go to races." Judy told her. "Now come on let's go shopping. I'm treating you both to a shopping day."

"I have to text San first." Brittany said pulling out her phone before leaning into Quinn. "Thanks for taking care of Artie for me."

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

Santana practically tackled Brittany when Judy dropped her and Quinn off at the school in time for glee.

"God Santana it's only been like what six hours and you're freaking out. What will happen when you have to spend a day away from her." Quinn said as she watched the Latina assault the blonde's face.

"Shut up," Santana growled between kisses.

"Trust me Quinn you don't want to see what she's like when we've spent a day apart." Brittany smirked remembering how Santana was when she got back from visiting her grandma in the Netherlands.

"Oh god never mind I don't want to know." Quinn groaned, squeezing her eyes tight to try and not picture them together.

"No you really don't." Santana said finally removing her lips from Brittany and getting up and helping her up.

"Would you three hurry up and get in the auditorium we have a performance for you two." Mercedes and Rachel both said coming out to grab Brittany and Santana long with Quinn.

"Great now we have to listen to all of you sing some embarrassing song about how cool B and S are." Quinn groaned and Santana gave her the look that says you're so right please get me out of this.

"Would you two stop it. I want to hear what they're going to sing." Brittany says pouting at Santana.

"Fine B, just stop the pout and remember what happened last time you wanted to listen to them sing." Santana said giving Brittany a quick kiss.

"Good you got them in here." Sam said as everyone ran off stage ready to perform.

"Sit here and Quinn you come with me." Rachel said pushing Brittany and Santana into the middle first row seats.

Rachel jumps on stage with Quinn and leads her back behind the curtains. Puck, Sam and Finn all step out in the center of the stage first with Puck in the middle flanked by either guy while Mike and Blaine step out on either side. Santana frowns wondering why all the guys are out on stage and is just glad that Artie is no were in sight. Puck starts rapping.

_ Ay, lemme kick it to you right quick man_

_ Not on some gangsta shit man on some real shit_

_ Anybody who been through the same thing_

_ I'm sure you feel the same way_

The girls all come out and everyone start singing. The girls are all lined up behind Puck, Sam and Finn. Brittany is all smiles and Santana looks semi interested.

_Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_ Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_ But the old me's dead and gone_

_ Dead and gone_

_ And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_ Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_ But the old me's dead and gone_

_ Dead and gone, dead and_

The girls stay, but Sam steps forward and starts singing doing a belly roll that makes Santana crack up cause honestly it's always funny whenever Sam does something that's suppose to be sexy. Brittany also laughs grabbing onto Santana's arm as her side hurts still and laughing isn't helping.

_Ever had one of them days wish you would have stayed home_

_ Run into a group of niggas who gettin' their hate on_

_ You walk by, they get wrong, you reply then shit get blown_

_ Way out of proportion way past discussion_

_ Just you against them, pick one then rush them_

_ Figure you get jumped here that's next_

_ They don't wanna stop there now they bustin'_

Finn takes the next part and looks directly at Santana hoping that she will except this as an apology. He clears his throat before he starts singing for some reason he was terrified to sing for Santana incase she started attacking him for some unknown reason. He hoped that Brittany would hold her if she did. He didn't have to worry as Santana was actually smiling at them.

_Now you gushin', ambulance rushin'_

_ You to the hospital with a bad concussion_

_ Plus you hit four times but it hit yo spine_

_ Paralyzed waist down and ya wheelchair bound_

_ Never mind that now you lucky to be alive_

_ Just thinkin' it all started fussin' wit three guys_

_ Nigga pride in the way but your pride is the way you can fuck_

_ Around get shot down any day_

Blaine moves to the center of the stage trying not to laugh at what he is saying and personally thinking they should have skipped over certain sections of the song that didn't fit as well, but no of course Rachel would not hear any of it.

_Niggas die everyday, all little bullshit_

_ Dope money, die games, ordinary hood shit_

_ Could this be cuz of hip-hop music_

_ Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?_

_ Usually niggas don't know what to do when they back against the wall_

_ So they just start shootin'_

_ For red or for blue or for blow I guess_

_ From Bankhead at the old projects_

Mike takes Blaine's place and starts singing while popin' and lockin'.

_No more stress, now I'm straight_

_ Now I get it, now I take time to think_

_ Before I make mistakes just for my family stake_

_ That part of me left yesterday_

_ The heart of me is strong today_

_ No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away_

Everyone started to sing together again. But this time the girls and Kurt all move in front of the guys.

_Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_ Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_ But the old me's dead and gone_

_ Dead and gone_

_ And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_ Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_ But the old me's dead and gone_

_ Dead and gone, dead and_

Rachel takes the first part for the girls. While she normally loves to sing a solo of any kind this is rather hard for her as she's not use to singing these kinds of songs, but she is a professional and therefore has to sing these songs as well. Santana can't help, but laugh the entire time she is singing as it's just too damn funny.

_I ain't neva been scared, I live through tragic_

_ Situations could been dead lookin' back at it_

_ Most of that shit didn't even have to happen_

_ But you don't think about it when you out there trappin'_

_ In the apartments hangin', smokin' and rappin'_

_ Niggas start shit next thing we know we cappin'_

_ Get locked up then didn't even get mad_

_ Now I think about that what a life I had_

Kurt takes the next section and winks at the two girls before he starts singing and Brittany yells "Go Unicorn," at him.

_Most of that shit look back just laugh_

_ Some shit still look back get sad_

_ Thinkin' my home boy still be around_

_ Had I not hit the nigga in the mouth that time_

_ I won that fight I lost that war_

_ I could still see my nigga walkin' out that door_

_ Who would of thought I'd never see Philant no more_

_ Got enough dead homies I don't want no more_

Mercedes steps out next ready to blow that socks off of everyone else smiling at the fact that she was about to beat Rachel at singing.

_Cuz a nigga his jump cost me more_

_ I'd a took that ass whoopin' out for sure_

_ Now think before I risk my life_

_ Take them chances to get my stripes_

_ A nigga put his hands on me alright_

_ Otherwise stand there talk shit all night_

_ Cuz I hit you and you sue me_

_ I shoot you get locked up poor me_

Tina quietly came out terrified of singing in front of Santana who scared the fuck out of her.

_No more stress now I'm straight_

_ Now I get it now I take time to think_

_ Before I make mistake just for me family stake_

_ That part of me left yesterday_

_ The heart of me is strong today_

_ No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away_

Everyone starts singing again. Santana has her arms wrapped around Brittany giving her a peck on the cheek. She was happy so far that Brittany had convinced her to come here.

_Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_ Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_ But the old me's dead and gone_

_ Dead and gone_

_ And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_ Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_ But the old me's dead and gone_

_ Dead and gone_

Everyone parted as Rory stepped out causing Santana to grip tighter to Brittany and Brittany to slid more into Santana. Neither of them liking Rory being up there again after what happened last time. He starts singing.

_I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side_

_ I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight_

_ So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride_

_ That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright_

_ I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side_

_ I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight_

_ So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride_

_ That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright, 'cause_

Everyone starts singing again surrounding Rory. Santana slightly scowls and Brittany gives Rory and everyone an encouraging smile.

_Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_ Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_ But the old me's dead and gone_

_ Dead and gone_

_ And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_ Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_ But the old me's dead and gone_

_ Dead and gone, dead and gone_

Everyone finished and looks down at the two girls waiting for something to happen either Santana to explode or Brittany to start hugging all of them. Then the unthinkable happened Santana walked up and gave each of them even Rory a hug. With each hug everyone began to think that something was seriously wrong with the Latina. Only Quinn wasn't shocked as she knew how emotional Santana could get especially when they apologized to Brittany, she could care less about herself.

"Thanks you guys this means a lot to the both of us." Santana said motioning to Brittany as she couldn't climb on the stage.

"You're welcome Satan and we just want to say sorry for everything that we have done." Kurt said honestly.

"And that we promise to never again doubt the love that you two have." Finn added smiling at Santana.

"We would all like to extend our deepest apologies about trying to break you up and will do anything that you want us to." Rachel said hugging Santana who was having a hard time hugging her back cause it was still Rachel Berry no matter what nice things she did for them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you're all sorry for what happened and what not, but Britts and I have to go. We have Cheerio practice and then we have to go down to the track so Britts can make sure them idiots aren't screwing up her bikes. So later losers." Santana said walking down to Brittany ready to go.

"San hold up, I want to ask everyone something." Brittany said smiling and Santana sighed, but smiled nodding her head already knowing what she's going ask. "So as you all know in two weeks is Nationals for me and I was wondering if you all would like to come to California with Santana and myself. You can ride with us as I'll be flying in a private jet that my sponsors pay for." she offered and a loud yes echoed through the room as everyone got really excited.

"Come on Britts let's get going don't want to keep Sue waiting any longer." Santana said softly smiling at her girlfriend as she lead her out of the auditorium.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

They walked into the locker room hand and hand. Once in there Taylor gave Santana the thumbs up and Santana smiled to tell them all that she enjoyed the pain and suffering that they had caused the gleeks. They were all ready to go out on the field when Sue made an impromptu visit.

"Blondie! I need to speak to you about some of the routines. Sandbags you run the start of practice until I get there." Sue yelled practically dragging Brittany out with her.

"God Sue do you really have to be that harsh?" Brittany giggled when they got to her office. "Cause you know that I know that you're just a big softy just like San."

"Oh, shut it Brittany. You know I have to be this harsh it's who I am." Sue said sitting at her desk facing Brittany as she really did want to talk about the routines.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't kill you to be slightly nicer to at least the Cheerios. After all we have won you two and are going for our third national championship." Brittany reminded her.

"It would and in case you've forgotten you, Santana and Quinn left me high and dry last year and I lost because of it. I may not be able to punish you for that, but I'm so getting that girl of yours for quitting and while I'm at it I might as well make sure that no other Cheerios ever get the same idea that you did. Thus I can't be nice." Sue said smirking cause she really liked to cause trouble.

"Well I give up arguing with you. Your just as bad as Santana, but at least I can get her with my pout. What did you want?" Brittany asked throwing her hands in the air and chuckling at the proud look on her aunt's face.

"I wanted to discuss a few of the routines with you. I was hoping that you could update them or something as I feel like they're old school in a bad way." Sue said getting serious.

"The first one we do is outdated. If we add some grinding, pop and locking and some more stunts I think we can pull it out of the dumpster." Brittany says starting to draw out a diagram of what she thinks the routine should look like. It had taken till she quite the Cheerios for Sue to really realize the potential of her niece. She had actually gone to one of her dance thingies that she normally avoided only to see how good of a chorographer her niece actually was.

"Now that you've given me this first one I'll go get the Cheerios to do it while you fix the other five routines." Sue said leaving, not that Brittany noticed she was too drawn into fixing the routines to notice anything.

Sue walked out of her office and headed to the football field. She knew that the Cheerios would be warmed up and ready to kick this routine in the butt minus of course Brittany who wouldn't be back for at least a week which was actually a big lose in her mind no one could dance like her. When she walked out of the building she smiled as she saw that Santana was yelling at some freshman who apparently had asked her if she and Brittany where open to a threesome. She only knew this because Santana was shouting about how she would never let Brittany anywhere near their crab infested pussies. This made Sue happy that Santana was protecting Brittany not that she didn't already know this, but it still made her happy.

"Coach!" Santana shouted glaring at the Cheerios as they formed a line. "Good," she said to the Cheerios.

"So as you all have complained that our routines are old and outdated I've had someone go through and rework them. This is the first one that's done." Sue said as she started showing them what they were to do.

"Coach no offense, but who did you get to redo them cause you know that Becky doesn't count as she would have done whatever you want and we have a strict rule of not doing your choreographed routines anymore." Taylor said as everyone, but Santana nodded in agreement.

Santana had figured out long ago to never side with either side until she was sure of who would win. So she was going to wait and see who was going to win this battle.

"Taylor shut your mouth, I don't need your pathetic views on anything that's what I have Santana for she's my captain. And calm your little heads for now unless you don't want to learn how amazing the routine that Blondie made for you all. Though if you ask me she's wasting her time trying to get you lot to do it." Sue told them before grabbing her megaphone and shouting, "get in your places for the first pyramid."

They spent the next two hours working out the kinks of the first routine and the next two as Brittany had brought them out. Of course her standing next to Sue watching everything had made Santana mess up several times which was uncharacteristic of her. Brittany snickered and leaned into Sue whisper something to her. This was the first time that Santana had really seen Sue and Brittany next to each other and there was without a doubt a resemblance that she had never noticed before. She would have to ask Brittany about it after practice.

"My eyes hurt from this horrible thing you call an attempt of I don't even know what it is at this point just get out of my sight before I barf." Sue shouted leaving as she really felt like barfing after seeing them trying to do Brittany's routine cause as normal they needed Brittany to show them how to do it.

Santana waited for everyone to leave before grabbing Brittany and pulling her over to the bleachers.

"San?" Brittany questioned frowning wondering what the Latina was up to.

"Britt, I have a serious question for you." Santana said grabbing her hands. Brittany started freaking out thinking that maybe Santana was going to break up with her. "It's nothing bad," she said noticing how freaked Brittany was getting. "I just noticed how you and Sue look rather similar and I was wondering if there's any relation at all?" she asked.

"San, you have to promise not to tell a soul cause she'll never forgive me and make my life a living hell if anyone does." Brittany says making Santana a little nervous about what was about to happen.

"Okay B, I promise." Santana says looking her girlfriend directly in the eyes mesmerized by the deep honest blue that they are.

"Sue's my aunt."

**Hope you all enjoy this part and I've decided to do two more parts after this one. I'm sorry I've been IMA but we just got a new puppy and she has taken up most of my free time lately. I have another story almost finished and I plan on uploading soon along with updating Invasion which I only have to type up and I also have another game show story that I just started writing.**


	5. Nationals

It had been five days since Brittany had told Santana that Sue was her aunt and she still can't look her coach in the eye cause honestly who would have ever guessed that Sue would be related to her wonderfully sweet, nice, innocent girlfriend. When she first told Santana she passed out cause really who would have thought. When she finally came to it was around midnight in Brittany's bed with a very naked Brittany next to her. But that had been five days ago and now she was a mess watching Brittany race around the track getting ready for Nationals. Every time she'd go over a jump or hit a turn Santana would hold her breath waiting for something bad to happen. If it was up to her she wouldn't let Brittany ride, but of course her girlfriend was determined to bet everyone yet again and take home the National title and huge purse. Now that was the only thing she agreed with cause they'd need money to rent an apartment and such after they graduated.

"It still feels a little rough on the one eighty turn." Brittany told the mechanic as she got off her jumps bike.

"I'll get right on that." her lead mechanic said taking the bike from her and handing her the sprints bike.

"Babe, don't you think you should maybe take it easy it is your first day back since the accident?" Santana shouted at her from the opposite end of the track in Brittany's backyard.

"That's the point honey, I've missed a week of training. I can't afford to miss anymore if I want to win." Brittany shouted back at her before kicking the bike into gear and taking off.

"Of course not," Santana whispered to herself forcing herself to watch Brittany glad that it was just her on the track right now.

Santana felt like she could finally breath again when Brittany finished her training two hours later. It was dusk and Santana was a little nervous about riding on Brittany's Harley. But of course she would since they were the only one's out here and she had no other way of getting home or at least to Brittany's cause she always stayed at her girlfriends when her parents worked late.

"I've never seen you so nervous in my life." Brittany said sneaking up behind Santana.

"Well excuse me for worrying about my recently injured girlfriend." Santana huffed as they walked over to the bike.

"Aw babe," Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek. "I love that you're so worried, but I'm fine and I will continue to be fine." she said kissing Santana properly on the lips before getting on the bike.

"I know, but I still get worried." Santana said getting on the bike behind her girl, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight babe," Brittany said starting the bike and driving off.

By the time they got to Brittany's house it was almost eight and for some reason no one was home. Santana smirked knowing exactly what they would be up to now and why Brittany had insisted on driving her bike and hadn't changed out of her riding gear. Brittany smiled when she felt Santana's grip tighten around her waist as she realized that they would be alone.

"My parents are at Aly's soccer thing in Cleveland for the next two days." Brittany whispered parking in her driveway.

"A whole two days of no parents to catch us. I can ravish you all day and night without interruptions." Santana smirked thinking of all things she will be doing to Brittany.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and make some food woman." Brittany giggled opening the door and walking in.

"If you want some food you can just eat out of me after I'm done with you." Santana smirked causing Brittany to lightly slap her arm, but lead her up to her room.

"You know I don't get why we don't get our own place. You make enough money and then we wouldn't have to wait until our parents and siblings are gone to have sex." Santana said smiling at Brittany shoving her onto her bed.

"Cause I love my parents and we both know that we don't want to stay in Lima so why buy something now." Brittany said pulling Santana down on top of her and into a kiss.

"You're so smart B," Santana said while snaking a hand under all of Brittany's riding gear that she was still in.

"Muuum..." Brittany groaned as Santana squeezed her boob, locking her legs around her waist.

"I think I need to remove some of this gear." Santana whispers in Brittany's ear lustfully. She looks down into Brittany's normally ocean blue eyes to see that they have changed to a deep blue full of lust and want. It's all the encouragement she needs to start ripping off all the offensive material between her and Brittany's gorgeous body.

Brittany doesn't even have time to blink before all her gear is off and thrown all around the room. She's laying there just in her underwear with Santana kissing her way up her abs. As Santana makes her way up Brittany's body she feels her own shirt start to lift up and stops kissing Brittany's upper abs just long enough for said girl to remove her top. They both moan as Brittany also removes Santana's pants. At this point Santana is so turned on that she's sure that if Brittany touched her she'd come right there. It's really not her fault that when Brittany wears all that gear she gets all hot and bothered the only good thing is that she knows that Brittany is just as turned on and close as she is. Brittany pulls Santana up into a searing kiss.

"Mhmm, Britt," Santana moans pushing Brittany back down and straddling her. "I think I still owe you from last week when you wouldn't let me go down on you at all cause you needed the extra time with me before the race." she whispered kissing her way down the blonde's torso, removing her bra so she could get a much better grip on her boobs.

"San fuck, stop fucking teasing me," Brittany groaned bucking her hips up wanting some friction.

Who could really say no to that gorgeous face so Santana gave in, spreading Brittany's legs far apart, kissing her way up her thigh. She paused to inhale the sweet scent of Brittany. It was unlike anything she had ever smelt or tasted before and as far as she was concerned would ever have cause she only wanted Brittany. Unable to contain herself anymore she licked up Brittany's throbbing pussy. She repeated this several times hearing the blonde above her moan she finally thrust her tongue as far up as she could go.

"FUCK ING A San," Brittany shouted, she grabbed the back of Santana's head and roughly thrust the Latina's head down.

Santana hummed, smiling at how amazing her girlfriend tasted. She felt Brittany tense above her and knew with a few more thrusts she would come.

"San...I'm fucking clos-" Brittany screamed before falling over the edge.

Santana licked up all of Brittany's juices before Brittany pulled her and kissed her.

"I love you," Santana whispered leaning onto Brittany's shoulder.

"Hold up, you don't think that I'm going to let you off that easy." Brittany snickered flipping Santana over.

"Britt," Santana moaned as she felt two rough fingers thrust into her quickly before pulling them out just as quick.

It didn't take much for Santana to come, after seeing Brittany come she had been just about to come herself. All it took was three flicks on Santana's clit for her to come undone. They both lay next to each other panting for several minutes before Brittany finally moved pulling Santana into so she could spoon her, wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist.

"I love you San, good night." Brittany yawned tired for her days activities.

"Good night Britt and I love you too." Santana said kissing her cheek before relaxing back into her embrace.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

"I can't believe we're here in California only minutes away from the start of Brittany trying to win Nationals." Rachel gushed as all the New Directions took their assigned seats in the three row, two rows behind the Pierce's and Santana.

"And look at those girls." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows at them. "I'll have to get Britt to introduce me."

"Fat chance on that. I think Santana would kill you." Kurt said readjusting his coat, looking back at a couple of hot guys who had Brittany's number painted on their chest.

"I totally know what she's feeling." Blaine growled glaring at Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt said looking back at Blaine who was pissed not that Kurt noticed at all.

"What is the draw? I mean I get why we're here and why Santana is here, but what about all these people that aren't related to anyone? Why would someone come if they don't know someone? I think I get it, but still if Brittany wasn't riding I wouldn't be here." Mercedes said looking around thinking that most of the people here were fans. She had never understood sports and the draw they had.

"Trying to understand this is actually easy." Quinn says causing everyone to look at her. "Think about it. A bunch of men and women riding big powerful bikes around a track to see who will win, it's just like NASCAR."

While the gleeks were discussing why people would travel across the country to see these races, Santana was freaking out. She couldn't help, but relive the accident from two weeks ago. It scared her that something could happen to Brittany and there was nothing that she could do about it. If there was one thing she was terrified of and that was that she'd lose Brittany. She honestly didn't know what she would do if she lost the blonde.

"Santana honey calm down." Ann calmly said knowing how worked up the Latina could get before a race and wouldn't calm down until Brittany won. "It's only qualifying so they're not racing sweetie." she always felt bad for Santana, but also was freaking out she just didn't let it on.

"I know Mrs. P, it's just she's still sore for the crash and I don't want her to push herself too much and get permanently injured." Santana softly said hugging her arms tightly around herself.

"We both know that that would never happen. She'd rather be tortured for a thousand years than leave you." Dave said smiling as the qualifying had just began though it would be a while before Brittany's run.

The qualifying races would set where everyone would start for all the races. They only had one qualifying, but it set everything for all the races which is why it was so important.

"So Santana since we have at least half an hour before Britt's up I have few questions for you Santana." Dave said causing both is wife and Santana to stare at him. "What? I want to know if you and Brittany have talked about your futures?" he asked shrugging he knew that this would distract Santana from worrying about Brittany.

"Honey, I don't think this is the time or place to discuss such matters." Ann said trying to end the conversation not really wanting to discuss this now.

"No, I do believe that this is the perfect thing to talk about now as it is coming. Not much longer and she'll be gone so we might as well discuss it now. And don't even tell me that Santana won't be a huge part of our daughter's life." Dave said stopping his wife from saying anything about Santana not being part of the decision making. He knew that Ann liked Santana and thought she was good for Brittany, but she just didn't want to except that her little girl was actually grown up.

"You know maybe you should ask Brittany." Santana said getting a little worried.

"Nonsense Santana what are your plans after high school and how or if does Brittany fit into them?" Ann asked really curious about her plans.

"Well we had a discussion on what our plans are and if they fit together. After we both said what we wanted we decided that she'll go on the circuit and I'll be joining her." Santana said as if it was decided and done already.

"Are you serious?" Ann asked shocked that Santana would give up going to college for her daughter.

"I always knew that you wouldn't let her go on the circuit alone." Dave said triumphantly cause he was right as usually about his daughter's relationship.

After Santana told them this they all turned back to watch the qualifiers as Brittany was almost up. None of them spoke as they were all lost in their own thought. Santana was thinking about how if Brittany made it though these races her life was set with the blonde, she was still nervous about her girl getting hurt. Her only concern was her parents and Britts mom who didn't seem too thrilled to have her daughter not go to college, but really even if Brittany wasn't racing she'd still not go to college as she'd be dancing instead. All Dave could think about was how right he had been about Santana and his daughter. He was smug about the fact that Brittany and Santana did intend to be together for the long haul. All he wanted to do was dance around shouting to the world that his daughter had found her soul mate. Ann on the other hand was pissed that her daughter wouldn't be going to college and if she was completely honest with herself she did hope that maybe Santana and Brittany would break up and Brittany would marry a man. It's not that she was homophobic at all it's just she wanted a normal life for her daughter. They were so involved in their thoughts that they nearly missed Brittany's qualifier.

"And with that run Pierce moves into the lead spot with only five more qualifiers to go." the announcer announced.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

"Hey babe," Brittany said pulling the Latina into her and giving her a huge sloppy kiss in front of everyone, her parents, gleeks and all the other races and fans that were back in the set up area.

"Hey yourself," Santana breathlessly gasped back snuggling into Brittany before turning around to face everyone a huge smile on her face.

"So how about we all go out for dinner. I have a meeting with some sponsors, but after that I'll meet you at Le Orangerie I made reservations for all of us in twenty minutes and a table for two for you, mom in about an hour." Brittany said knowing that her parents wouldn't want to have dinner with a bunch of teenagers.

"Awe so thoughtful sweetie." Ann said kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Do you need us to go to the meeting with you?" she asked as her husband put a hand on his shoulder.

"No mom I think I'll be fine, but I would like it if you and dad would talk to the mechanic down at the tent. Tell him he needs to up the engine power on the jumps bike." Brittany says smiling at her parents before leading Santana and everyone else towards a limo that was waiting for them.

"Brittany are we really riding in this to the restaurant?" Puck asked his jaw hanging on the ground.

"Yep, you all are." Brittany said kissing Santana quickly as everyone piled in. "I'll see you there," she said hugging Santana and giving her another kiss before making her way to a black escalade.

"Where's she going?" Quinn asked.

"She has her meeting first." Santana shrugs blowing a kiss at the escalade before getting in the limo and telling the driver to go.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

Brittany walked into the Hilton's conference room. She saw that all eleven of her sponsors were already waiting for her. Smirking she strolled in nodding to each other them before sitting down next to the representative from Red Bull and Ford. Also there was the representatives for Goodyear, Sprint, UPS, Visa, Dodge, Nike, Underarmer, Coca-Cola and Sunoco. They all were staring at Brittany wondering what it was that she wanted to talk about as she was the one who called the meeting.

"So I'm sure that you're all very curious as to why I called this meeting today." Brittany started pausing allowing them to say something if they want.

"Yes we all are so why did you call all of us here?" Chris asked as everyone nodded all hoping that she wasn't going to say something like she was going to go to college and take some time off or that she was going to quite. This was Chris's biggest fear as he was just about to get her to sign a huge contract that would make them both millions.

"Well, as you all know that I'm graduating high school this year and have a huge decision to make on my future. I did a lot of thinking and I talked with my parents and Santana and have come up with my decision finally." Brittany said stopping for dramatic effect. "I'm going to be joining the circuit with Santana at my side."

There was a loud cheer as all the representatives turned from grown business men to little girls that were overly excited about what their blonde rider just told her. Every last one of them saw dollar signs with her joining the circuit. They were all happy and each hugged Brittany before returning to their seats.

"That's defiantly the best news I've heard in quite some time." Todd the representative from Ford said.

"Yes, I know that I would like to renew your contract with us if that's cool with you." Zack the representative from Goodyear.

"I would like to second that." Nolan said the representative from Visa.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would all like to renew our contracts." Chris says standing up. "Brittany thank you for telling us this and making all of our days. We'll talk in two weeks about you contract and work things out."

"Thank you all for the support that you have given me over the last two years and I look forward to being on the circuit. Now if you don't mind I have to go meet my girl and some friends for dinner." Brittany said standing up and waving at them before leaving.

"Britt, if there is anything that you need just ask." Jax shouted as she left.

Brittany smiled as she left. She knew now for sure that her future was set. That she'd be able to take care of Santana for the rest of their lives which is all she really wanted. Getting into her car she drove as fast as she could to the restaurant the only thing she wanted now was to tell Santana the great news. Of course though she heard sirens and got pulled the fuck over.

"God damn it, San's going to kill me." she whispered to herself.

"Hello, young lady did you know that you were going twenty over the speed limit." the officer said after Brittany rolled down the window.

"Oh I was, I had no idea." Brittany said feigning being stupid and batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah...well I guess...I could...you know." the officer stumbled looking Brittany up and down.

"Oh that would be so nice. I have a huge race tomorrow and if I don't get back soon my coach will be furious with me." Brittany said smiling up at him knowing full well that he was checking her out.

"Here's my number in case you ever get in any more trouble here." the officer said smiling at her thinking he might have a shot with her.

"Thanks I've gotta go now." Brittany smiled waving as she pulled away.

It was then she got a call from Mike and she freaked out a little before answering thinking that something happened to Santana.

"Mike,"

"Hey babe, please tell me you're getting here soon cause Rachel is driving me up a wall." Santana pleaded into the phone.

"Honey I'm on my way now so I'm going to have to hang up, but play nice till I get there and show them how it's done." Brittany said smiling in the phone knowing that Santana had probably already started showing off how much sway she had from dating her.

"Love you honey and be careful." Santana said.

"Love you too,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

"So was that Brittany that you called?" Quinn asked knowing full well that she was right.

"Yeah," Santana said blushing.

"Excuse me miss, but you are Santana Lopez?" a young man asked coming over.

"Yes," Santana said looking confused as everyone looked at her.

"Well on behalf of this restaurant we would like to comp your meal tonight order whatever you like it's on the house." the young man said smiling at her.

"Thanks and if you don't mind me asking, but why?" Santana asked trying to hid her smile.

"I thought that you would know after all you have to have been treated like this before." the young man said frowning at her.

"Oh I know I just wanted you to say it so my friends would know." Santana smiled at him waving him off.

Santana turned around and smiled at all her friends and Man Hands plus Lumps the Clown. They in return stared her down mouths a jar. She was use to this whenever anyone aside from Brittany's parents who were use to this treatment that Santana had been getting since becoming Brittany's girlfriend and even before, would sort of freak about all the things that she got. Quinn watched Santana smile and wondered why she had never suspected before. No wonder Santana had been in such an awful mood when Brittany and Artie were together. She was about to say something when Puck beat her to it.

"So Lopez is this what it's like for you all the time? Or is this just for Nationals?" he asked smugly smirking.

"If you must know Puckerman it's always like this. And you should see the gifts I've gotten from her sponsors when they're really trying to suck up." Santana laughed remember the diamond necklace she had gotten from Visa when they wanted her to appear in several commercials.

"Damn that's it I'm getting me a hot ass motocross chick to get me some gifts. I could use a new ride." Puck said smiling hoping maybe Santana would hook him up.

"Dream on Puck none of these girls are going to want to be with you." Quinn said laughing along with all the girls.

"Face it Puck none of us would be as well liked as Santana." Mercedes tried to say with a straight face, but failed.

"Yeah I honestly don't get why they'd give you things." Sam said trying to not laugh.

"That's because my baby is amazing." Brittany said coming in behind Santana and kissing her. "Hey everyone, so how has everyone's meal been thus far?" she asked as another chair was brought out and set next to Santana who cling onto Brittany's arm feeding her some of her spaghetti.

"It's been amazing and I have do have to say that I've been pleasantly surprised that Santana has been such a good host." Rachel said smiling as everyone nodded in agreement, but Santana who scoffed at Rachel.

"You know I saw this amazing club just down the street. We should totally hit it up." Mike suggested as most everyone was done with their meals.

"I can't, I have to hit the sack." Brittany said. "But you all should have fun."

With that everyone got up and left, but Brittany and Santana. Brittany had tried to tell Santana to go, but she was having none of it saying that if Brittany was going to bed then so was she. It wasn't abnormal for them so Brittany gave up easy as she wasn't allowed to club before an race and Santana would never go on her own.

"You know you could go with them." Brittany said as they made their way out to her car.

"No I couldn't," Santana reassures her. "I could never go clubbing without you baby."

"But babe we're in California and I don't want you to miss out on things because I have to stay here." Brittany said pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"I don't care about any of that. I just wanna spend time with you and only you babe." Santana tells her as Brittany picks her up bridal style.

Santana giggles as Brittany brings them back up to their room. As soon as Brittany closed the door Santana started attacking her neck literally ripping off Brittany's clothes. Moving them across the room she laid Santana down on the bed removing her shirt and pants in under three seconds flat. Santana pulled the blonde down on top of her kissing her deeply.

"Babe, I love you to death, but we can't tease tonight if you want some cause I really do need to get to sleep." Brittany moaned as Santana attacked her nipple, lightly biting down.

"Fine," Santana huffed.

Brittany smirked as she plunged two fingers inside Santana causing her to moan as Santana also plunged two fingers into Brittany. They both moaned as they pumped their fingers in and out of each other fast both trying to cause the other to orgasm first. They were both so turned on that Santana figured it wouldn't take more than a minute for her to reach her climax and figured Brittany wouldn't be far behind.

"Fucking A B," Santana moaned arching her back.

"Aw San right there." Brittany panted trying to continue to keep up with Santana's speed.

"B, I'm going to-"

"Sannnn,"

They both fell over the edge at the same time.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Brittany woke up when her alarm went off at eight. She opened her eyes to see a bunch of black hair in her face. Spitting hair out of her mouth she lifted herself off of her sleeping girlfriend. Apparently though Santana had her own ideas as she grabbed at Brittany's waist pulling her back down on top of her. She didn't even wake up she just pulled Brittany back down and nuzzled into her neck.

"San, I have to get up." Brittany moaned as Santana kissed her neck.

"I want to stay in bed with you." Santana whined grabbing Brittany closer. "We're all naked and it's perfect for us to get lady baby making in. It's not like your races aren't for another four hours."

"Babe, I much as I would love to stay in bed and worship your amazingly sexy body. I have to prepare for all three of my races." Brittany says peeling Santana off of her and got up to find her workout clothes.

Santana propped her head up to watch Brittany walk around the hotel room looking for underwear. She sighs loving the fact that this amazing girl is all hers and she knows she plans on marrying her one day and if she has anything to say with it, it will be sooner rather than later. When Brittany walked by her to grab a pair of sweatpants she slaps the blonde's ass.

"Hey," Brittany yelps turning to face Santana who is smirking.

"What that ass is mine." Santana says innocently.

"Oh so we're playing it like this well then these boobs are mine." Brittany says smirking as she gropes the Latina's boobs.

"Get out of here horn dog before your sponsors start searching for you and end up blaming me for keeping you." Santana laughs slapping Brittany's hands away before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

"Love you,"

"Love you too and be careful. I'll come see you before your first race."

Brittany pulls away, but Santana holds her still and kisses her one more time before letting her go.

"I'll see you later babe," Brittany whispered before leaving.

Brittany strutted out of her room and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. By the time she finally got to the track it was nine and she was a half hour late. Not that she cared she was in too good of a mood to give a shit about anything, but winning and her girl. She made her way to her tent and changed into her riding gear. No one said anything about her being late or anything as everyone knew that she was going to go easy on her run through of the track so as not to aggravate her injuries. After testing and approving of all three of her bikes the head mechanic came over to her.

"So the sprints will be first, then the jumps and then the race for the National overall Champ." he informs her.

"Well this should be interesting, I'll defiantly win the sprints no one has come close to beating me yet this year and I should win the jumps as well. It's that last race that I'm worried about. Will you bring San to me when she arrives." Brittany says still thinking about the races and what she has to do.

"Sure, but are you sure."

"Yeah,"

Brittany knows that she normally never wants to see Santana so close to the race as she only has a half hour before the sprints, but she was nervous and just wanted her girl to be there. She didn't have to wait long for Santana to come in, giving her a questioning look.

"I just needed to see you to help calm myself down." Brittany explains pulling Santana into her.

"Babe are you nervous?" Santana asks, she's never seen Brittany this nervous or clinging before a race.

"Well yeah, I mean last time was in a race I got banged up pretty bad and had a bike on top of me. I just worry about what will happen if something were to ever happen to me. I don't want to ever leave you, but for the first time I'm actually worried that something bad might happen to me." Brittany rambled only being shut up by Santana kissing her.

"Shut up B, nothing will happen to you. I trust what you told me all those years ago when you first started racing that you would never leave me. I trust that and so should you. You'd never leave me and I would never leave you." Santana reassures her.

"You're stuck with me." Brittany whispers capturing Santana's lips in a soft, loving kiss.

"Umm, yes I am." Santana whispers whimpering when Brittany broke away.

"I have to get out there." Brittany whispers not wanting to let Santana go.

"I know, I'll be on the rail waiting." Santana said pulling away sadly.

Santana walked through the tent and sighed before walking back to the stands. She was just as nervous as Brittany if not more, but she knew she had to stay positive. Everything would be fine and Brittany would win. She keep telling herself that as she walked up to the rail where she saw Mercedes and Quinn standing waiting for her.

"Nervous?" Quinn asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah, but that's normal before a race for me." Santana said sighing and looking up to see where everyone else was.

"They're all sitting with the Pierce's and everyone is very excited for the races to start." Mercedes says giving Santana a smile. She could tell the girl was having a hard time not being right next to Brittany as she was worried about the blonde's injuries.

"That's good, I'm really glad you all could come out." Santana says slightly smiling at them.

"Well why the heck wouldn't we come out to California when your girl offered to take us free of charge." Quinn gasped feigning shock that Santana could think such a thing.

"Yeah girl you know us any chance to get this close to Hollywood none of us would pass up." Mercedes joked before the announcer come on.

The first two races of Brittany's she won easily and each time Santana jumped the fence dodged the security guards and ran into Brittany's arms who easily caught her. Spinning her around they kissed and the crowd awed except for her fan girls and boys who didn't like Santana one bit. There was only ten minutes before her next race and she had been making out with Santana the whole time since her last race to help take her mind off of everything.

"I love you," Santana whispers as they both walk out to the starting gates.

"Stay here, I want you to be the first one I see when I win." Brittany whispers placing her right next to her mechanic.

"Okay just be careful and come back to me in one piece." Santana tells her giving her a kiss before backing up next to the mechanic.

"She'll be fine," he reassures her.

"I hope so,"

"Don't worry about it she'll be fine."

Santana smiled at him before turning her attention to Brittany watching her sit on her bike waiting for the countdown to start.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our final race of the day. This is the race that will decided who our national champion is." the announcer said as the crowd cheered this was the race they had all been waiting for. "I am pleased to say that even after the accident that last year's national champ was in last week that Brittany is competing in this race." the crowd cheers at this. "Now I know that everyone is happy about this and that most of you have come to see if she can become the first back to back winner in the last twenty years, but you must realize that she has some very stiff competition this year. With Jessie, Brent, Mack, and many others threatening the young Pierce's title. This year is certain to be one of the best races to day."

With that the started raised his flag looking to the side waiting for his queue to let them start. The guy gave him a nod, the gates opened and the flag went down.

"And their off with St. James in the lead followed by Loveit and in third Pierce." the announcer said as they went around the first turn.

The race was a five mile race, ten times around the track. The crowd was cheering as the three leaders pulled away from the rest of the group. Jessie was still in the lead followed closely by his teammate Mack and with Brittany not far behind them. The front two were riding side by side trying to block Brittany from being able to make a move to take the lead. Brittany was just as content to wait and ride in third for a while as she was to be in first as she knew that by the time they crossed the finish line she would be in first as she knew she took turns better the two in front of her. She'd have to wait until Jessie and Mack started turning on each other. It surprised her that her girlfriend hadn't jumped on the track and attacked Brent.

"And the St. James, Brent and Pierce have pulled away from the rest of the pack." the announcer announced at the halfway point. "We still have half a race left so anything can still happen."

Ann Pierce was gripping her husband's hand tight as she watched her daughter race. She was just as terrified as Santana about something happening to her baby. It didn't help that Brittany wasn't ahead and thus protected from being side swiped. Looking around she couldn't see Santana anywhere in the stands and found that to be unnerving as well, Santana always was right in the front to watch Brittany race.

"Quinn you wouldn't happen to know where Santana is?" Ann asked turning at face Quinn who was sitting right next to her.

"All I know is that her and Brittany were making out before the race. So if I would have to guess I'd say she somewhere near the track." Quinn told her.

"Honey stop worrying and anyway I've been getting the impression that you're not too fond of Santana as of late so why do you care where she is." Dave said knowing that his wife had been hoping for the last couple weeks that Santana and their daughter would break up. He knew she wouldn't say anything to either girl directly, but understood her concern. It's not like he wanted his daughter's life to be hard which it would be harder if she was with Santana. Not everyone was as open about same sex couples and he just wanted the best for his little girl so if that meant that she wanted to be with Santana then he'd swallow his objections and be happy for them.

"Honestly Dave it's not like it's been easy for Brittany to be with Santana. After all the heart ache we saw last year are you seriously okay with them being together cause I sometimes have a hard time trusting Santana." Ann said as every one of the gleeks were listening in a little shocked at what Brittany's mom was saying.

Artie was smiling he always suspected that her parents liked him more than Santana, but still to hear her voice her concerns made him smile. Everyone was in shock that Brittany's parents seemed to sort of agree with them about the two girls not being good for each other.

"Mrs. Pierce-" Artie started only to be cut off by her.

"Listen Artie and the rest of you. I may sometimes doubt my daughter's relationship with Santana, but know this that I will always support them and their relationship. Even though Santana did cause my daughter heart ache I can't imagine anyone who would treat her better and take care of her better. So I suggest you all keep your noses out of their relationship." Ann growled causing them all to do a double take not even Dave suspected his wife to say such things though it did make him happy to know that she too supported the girls.

"And it looks like Pierce is making a move to take the lead." the announcer said causing everyone to focus back on the track.

There was three laps left and Brittany had decided to make her move now. She was going to split between Jessie and Mack on a turn so she would have the edge on them. She decided to do it on the turn right before the finish line so that she could see Santana when she over took them. Also so that her girl could see that she was okay. There was one thing she didn't want and that was to scare her girl anymore than she already was.

As they quickly approached the turn Brittany took in a deep breath preparing for this. She was nervous as hell. The last time she had been close to other racers she had been pushed off the track and her bike had landed on her. She had to get over this fear though and quickly as the turn was a hundred yards in front of her. Right as Jessie slowed up to take the turn Brittany accelerated getting the inside of the turn and taking the lead from Jessie.

"And with that wonderful move from Pierce she takes the lead from St. James and Loveit. With only two laps to go it's starting to look like Pierce just might pull off this win." the announcer shouted barely able to be heard over the deafening screams from the crowds.

Santana had a vice grip on the mechanic's arm as Brittany took the turn. She nearly broke his arm when Brittany actually passed them and took the lead.

"She's so going to win now." Santana screamed hardly able to hold in her excitement.

"Yes I believe she will now could you let go of my arm?" the mechanic asked trying to get his arm out of Santana's grip.

"Sorry," Santana sheepishly said.

"With one lap to go Pierce has pulled away from St. James and Loveit. At this point it is just a formality that Pierce has to finish the race as she all, but has it in the bag." the announcer shouted over the cheering.

The last few hundred yards were torture for both Santana, Brittany and heck everyone. As soon as Brittany crossed the line the place was in an uproar, but the only thing she was looking for was a small Latina girl with brown doe eyes. She almost dropped her as she flew into her arms cause Brittany to stumble back.

"OH MY GOD Britt, you won, you won." Santana screamed between kisses.

Brittany just held on Santana hugging her tightly tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yeah baby I won," Brittany calmly said. She was excited about winning, but was more happy to have Santana in her arms and nervous about the party tonight.

The press was surrounding them, taking loads of pictures and asking questions all of which were lost on the two girls who were staring into each other's eyes. Santana had finally had enough and leaned in kissing Brittany deeply. The camera's were going off everyone excited to see the two girls kissing as they never kissed when the press was near. Brittany pulled away and lead Santana off the track and down to her tent where she know that her parents and the rest of their friends will be.

"Britt baby that was amazing!" Ann shouted running to hug her eldest daughter followed closely by her father and little sister.

"You were simply wonderful darling." Dave added hugging both his wife and daughter.

"Britt Britt," Aly shouted running into her big sister's arms.

"Okay can we please let go of Brittany and let her breath." Brittany said laughing as everyone let go of her, but Santana who was clinging onto her left arm.

"That was great Brittany." Quinn said as all the gleeks started to congratulate her.

"Thanks everyone it means a lot to me that you all could make it. It make the win that much better. I would like to invite you all to the after party that will be starting in an hour down at the Hilton's ballroom. I'll have a limo waiting for anyone that wants to go, but you Aly. You can't go okay." Brittany said cutting Aly off before she could even ask.

With that Brittany kissed her parents telling them that she they'll all have breakfast in the morning before flying back and took Santana with her back to their room or at least that's what Santana thought. Santana was just glad that one Brittany had won the race and two made it through in one piece.

"I love you," Brittany whispered kissing Santana's knuckles as she drove them away from the track.

"I love you too Britt," Santana sighed leaning into her girl as she drove.

They had been driving for a half hour when Santana started to get a little worried about why they weren't at the hotel. They should have been there ten minutes ago. She was assuming that Brittany had gotten lost again and hadn't wanted to ask her for help. It wasn't until Brittany parked that she really looked out the window and noticed that there were no lights it was pitch black outside.

"Britt where the fuck are we?" Santana asked not very amused with the fact that she was god knows where and not getting her drink on.

"Shh, San I want to do something special for you so shut up and follow me." Brittany growled kissing Santana's cheek.

"Fine, but this better be good." Santana huffed, trying to pretend like she was pissed, but really she was excited to see what Brittany had planned. Whenever Brittany planned something for her it was normally fun and amazing just like her.

Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand leading her onto the beach. They walked a ways down the beach before Santana gasped when she saw a picnic set up for them.

"Britt, you didn't." Santana gasped wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

"Well I figured you could use a nice quiet date on the beach with yours truly before we head home to all the chaos that's going to be coming for the next few months." Brittany said wrapping her arm around Santana's waist and walked her over to the picnic basket.

They sat there for an hour laughing and eating all of Santana's favorites. When they were done Brittany moved the basket aside and laid down on the blank with Santana next to her looking up at the stars and listen to the waves break.

"This was really nice Britt. Thanks," Santana said giving Brittany a big kiss, Brittany smiled into the kiss.

"Mmm, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth. "I know that you have to put up with a lot of shit when it comes to some of my fans and I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate that along with putting up with all my sponsors." she says turning on her side and looking down at Santana.

"I'd do anything for you Britt, you know that. I'd deal with anything to stay with you honey." Santana told her laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I know, but I don't like that you have to. I don't get why everyone thinks that I'm going to leave you one day. Don't they get it that you're the only one that I want. I could never be with anyone else." Brittany says looking Santana in the eye fiddling with her hands in her lap as they have both sat up now. Her nerves are now starting to kick into high gear as she stares Santana in the eyes.

"Don't worry Britt-"

"No Santana let me finish or I'll never be able to get it out." Brittany said stopping to make sure that Santana got it. She nodded and Brittany continued. "I've been in love with you for years and even though I knew that you cared deeply for me I wasn't sure if you felt the same way until freshman year when we started hooking up and you freaked out cause you felt something that scared you. That's when I knew you loved me as much as I loved you. Even though all the heart ache of junior year I always knew that you loved me. When you finally told our parents how you felt about me and asked me out I knew that we would never be away from each other again. I don't want to spend another day without you San. You have my heart, body and soul. I love you more and more with each passing day." Brittany pulls out a black box and opens it, Santana gasps. "Santana Marie Lopez will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Santana's eyes went from Brittany's eyes to the ring and back to her eyes. Without saying anything she lunged at her, kissing her all over. "I love you, I love you, I love you." she chants in between kisses.

"So is that a yes?" Brittany sheepishly asked taking Santana's hand and putting the ring on.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." Santana says before crashing her lips back into Brittany's.

Brittany pushes Santana down climbing on top of her.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Britt,"

"Now I'm going to make love to my beautiful fiancée." Brittany husked kissing Santana's neck as she moaned as Brittany's nibble fingers worked on de-clothing the Latina as Santana de-clothed the blonde.

"Britt..." Santana moaned as the blonde plunged two fingers into her.

"You're so damn sexy I don't know how I've managed to keep my hands off you at all." Brittany husked in her ear causing the Latina to shiver and buck her hips.

"Fuck Britt, faster...or I'm going to fucking do it myself." Santana threatened gasping as Brittany rubbed her clit.

"So sexy," Brittany whispered thrusting faster and deeper.

"Babe, I'm goin-"

"Excuse me!" a cop shouted shinning a light on the two girls.

**Cliffhanger. So I hope you all enjoy this part. There is one more part to go in this story. I'm happy to say that I should have the Sequel to Not Cheating up either tomorrow or Sunday and another part of Life of Crime up around the same time as well. **

**As I continue to say that I dislike writing sex scenes and don't think that they are good so I apologize if you agree with me and thank you if you like them. **


	6. Marriage, the Circuit and babies

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been writing the other stories that this last update got put on hold.**

"FUCK!" Santana yelped grapping Brittany's shirt to cover herself up.

"This is a private beach so get the fuck off." Brittany growled standing, but first making sure that Santana is covered.

"You're not supposed to be getting naked in public." the officer stumbled he couldn't believe that this was the blonde that he had pulled over earlier and that said blonde was the motocross rider Brittany Pierce.

"Listen this a private beach and thus I'm allowed to do whatever I damn well please so get the fuck out of here now." Brittany demanded.

Santana who was still hiding herself she was getting so turned on by the way that Brittany was taking charge. It was fucking hot. She wondered who the fuck this cop was and if they were on private property then why the fuck was this cop coming up to them.

"I..." was all the officer say, he just stared at Brittany which was starting to piss off Santana.

"Get the fuck away from us." Santana growled getting up and glaring at the officer.

The officer didn't know what to do so he booked it out of there as fast as he could. He really didn't want to have to deal with two angry women especially since he knew that one of them had to have pretty good upper body strength.

"Well that certainly ruined the mood." Santana said wrapping her arms around the naked blonde in front of her.

"Yeah how about we get out of here and go back to our room and finish what we started." Brittany purred in her ear.

That was all it took for Santana to run around collecting her clothes and booking her way to the car. Brittany laughed as she pulled on her clothes and collected all the picnic stuff up putting it in the trunk. She jumped in the car and drove as fast as she could back to their hotel as Santana was attacking Brittany's neck.

"Ugh babe if you don't stop we're going to end up in a crash." Brittany moaned as Santana sucked on a pulse point.

"You're just too hot." Santana whispered into her neck.

"Fuck it," Brittany said pulling over to the side and leapt onto Santana.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"Goodbye California!" shouted Rachel and Kurt as they walked on the plane.

"Don't worry the Puckster will call you lovely ladies when I permanently move our here." Puck said to three crying girls who where all clinging onto him.

"Gross, Puck." Quinn shouted at him slapping him over the head as she walked back.

Blaine, Mike, Tina and Sam all walked on the plane shaking their heads at the others who all seemed like they wanted to stay. Mercedes was crying as she held onto a map of California beaches. Quinn was giving another racer who she had meet at the after party a kiss and he promised to visit her soon. Finn looked dejected that none of the girls had hit on him even though he was dating Rachel. Puck was obviously upset about leaving his girls and Rachel and Kurt could only think of the fame they were giving up. The only ones who weren't there was Brittany and Santana. Even the Pierce's were all already aboard the plane.

"We could just leave them." Aly said smiling thinking about how pissed her sister would be if they did that.

"You most certainly are not talking about leaving me?" Santana growled walking on looking like shit.

Her clothes were all skewed, her hair was a mess and she had sand all over her.

"You look like shit." Quinn commented as Brittany's parents made their way back to the private room not wanting to hear whatever they were going to be talking about.

"Jee thanks Q I hadn't noticed." Santana growled not in any mood to talk to the losers. She was freakin' engaged to the love of her life all she wanted to do was fuck her, but no they couldn't do that on the plane with everyone there. If there was one thing she didn't want was everyone seeing her woman naked.

"San do you really have to leave me to put all of your bags on the plane." Brittany said getting on and closing the hatch, tapping on the pilot's door to let them know that they're ready to go.

"Holy shit Brittany you look almost worst than Santana." Mercedes said taking in the mess that is Brittany.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you two were fucking going at it." Quinn gulped trying not to imagine her two best friends going at it.

"One we weren't going at it and two even if we were I wouldn't tell you." Santana growled glaring at them.

"Please you two look like-" Blaine started before Brittany cut him off.

"We weren't having sex okay. We fell asleep in my car on the way back from the beach where I..." Brittany trailed off looking at Santana knowing that this was something she should say.

"Britt asked me to marry her and I said yes." Santana shouted holding out her left hand to show them all the ring.

"OMG! You're getting married." Quinn shouted.

"Way to go Pierce!" Puck said slapping her on the back.

"Santana this ring is gorgeous." Kurt, Mercedes and Tina all gushed taking a hold of Santana's hand and inspecting the ring.

"Wow," was all Blaine could say.

"So you all our fine with Brittany and Santana getting married, but not Finn and I." Rachel said shocked at the reactions of all their friends.

"You really have to ask." Quinn said.

"They're like soulmates and it's not like either of them are ever going to leave each other so wither they get married tomorrow or in ten years they will end up married." Mike said smiling at the blonde.

The rest of the ride back to Lima all the girls plus Kurt were gushing about how romantic Brittany was after Santana told them where she proposed. All the guys were on the opposite end of the plane grumbling about how they were never going to get any now that the girls all wanted them to be that romantic as well. Brittany was just beaming the whole time sitting across from Santana staring at her. She couldn't believe that this was her fiancée that she and the girl of her dreams were actually going to get married. This weekend had been really good for her she almost wished it would never end.

When the plane finally touched down in the small Lima airport it was close to midnight. Everyone went their separate ways with Brittany kissing her parents and little sister telling them she'd see them tomorrow. Like normal she was going with Santana back to the Latina's house as her parents actually did like to see their daughter occasionally.

"Babe you know that I love you more than anything and I'm not ashamed of you or anything, but I think we should not tell my parents about the engagement or our plans after high school. I don't want a lecture from them yet." Santana said as Brittany pulled into her driveway. She already knew how Brittany's mother felt about them and really didn't want to have to deal with her parents as well.

"Whatever you want babe," Brittany whispered kissing her one last time before heading in. She grabbed her hand as they walked up to the door.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"Good news ladies I'm not going to force you to practice today. Instead we will be celebrating the victory of Brittany. Like all good Cheerios she knows that winning is everything and has made me look good by winning." Sue said smiling at Brittany which caused Santana choke on her laughter. "Now I'm going to go scare some of the pathetic students you all can do whatever you please all day. None of you have to attend class today." she said before leaving.

"Well I vote we not go into the school period and we go get our party on somewhere." Taylor said glancing over at Santana to see if she agreed.

"Taylor's right we should all go back to mine and have a fun drunken time. I guess we should also invite some of the football team so you all don't stare at me while I'm with my girl." Santana growled, but she was smiling.

"Cool we'll make the calls, you get the booze." Taylor said before everyone headed off to go get ready for the party and invite the other populars, but not the gleeks cause Santana had had enough of them.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Britt you know I left the door open for Taylor and the rest of them so we don't actually have to be down there." Santana whispered pulling Brittany upstairs towards her room.

"Really?" Brittany questioned following Santana like a puppy dog.

"Come on lover I want to show you just how much I love you." Santana whispered pulling her up into her kissing her.

Santana walked her into her room. Brittany moaned as Santana shoved her onto her bed. Getting up on her elbows she watched as the Latina searched through her closet for something that the blonde was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"Babe," Brittany moaned as Santana turned around wearing her favorite strap on.

"I'm going to make you come so hard." Santana husked walking towards Brittany swaying her hips.

When Santana finally reached Brittany she grabbed her hips pulling her down on top of her. Santana smirked pushing herself up on her elbows, looking down at her girlfriend who was eyeing the toy between her legs licking her lips.

"Santana if you don't do something soon I'm going to fuck myself." Brittany growled tired of waiting, she's already horny as hell and doesn't think she can wait any longer.

This is all the encouragement that she needs to thrust into her girlfriend. They both moan as the Latina pushes all the way in slowly. She pauses waiting for Brittany to get use to being so full. When Brittany taps her thigh she slowly pulls almost all the way out before slamming back home. This earns several moans from Brittany. She picks up the pace a bit.

"Santana where are the cu-" Taylor starts opening the door. "Fuck, I'm so sorry." she says turning around.

"FUCKING A! Taylor really!" Brittany shouts as Santana rolls off of her pulling blankets over both of them.

"Sorry?" Taylor says still facing the other way.

"Why the fuck does this keep happening." Brittany groans laying back in frustration looking over at Santana who is trying her hardest to get the toy off quickly. "Just leave it, I'll deal with her." she purrs in Santana's ear, getting up. "Taylor the cups are in the cupboard on the far left. Now leave!"

Taylor scampered out of the room not wanting to anger either girl more. She suspected that she would be running laps at tomorrow's practice.

"Now where were we?" Brittany asks climbing back on the bed towards her.

"I think we where somewhere near me fucking you senseless." Santana smirks shoving Brittany down.

Not wasting any more time in case some other idiot decides they need to interrupt them Santana thrusts into Brittany hard. Gasping Brittany claws at her back moaning as Santana starts to thrust in and out being met by Brittany's own thrusts. Santana didn't need to be told to go harder when she felt Brittany wrap her legs around her waist she knew exactly what to do. She picked up the pace thrusting faster and harder into the blonde beauty under her. They were both grunting, groaning, moaning and making every other noise under the sun. It got going so hard that the bed was shaking and Santana was literally banging her head board into the wall, not that she cared, but it would defiantly leave a mark on the wall.

"San I'm co-" Brittany was cut off as she stiffened, her orgasm taking over.

Santana rode it out only pulling out when she finally came down. Ripping the strap on off and throwing towards her closet, Santana snuggled into Brittany smirking.

"That...that...was fucking amazing." Brittany stuttered.

"Yeah, it defiantly was." Santana smirked kissing Brittany's nose before resting her head on Brittany's shoulder looking at the engagement ring on her finger.

"I knew the moment that I saw it that you would love it." Brittany said taking her hand and pulling it to her mouth to kiss it.

"I love it and I love you more than anything." Santana said snuggling into Brittany as much as she possibly could.

"You do that there's a party going on downstairs right?" Brittany asked as Santana drew circles on Brittany's abs.

"I really could fucking are less." Santana sighed. "Let them party downstairs for your win and let me party up here with you." she sighed.

"Whatever you want my love." Brittany said kissing her head.

They didn't even bother to go downstairs at all for the party though they could hear it. Thankfully Santana's parents had to work that night and cause the party only got ten times bigger after school got out. Several times they heard someone trying to come upstairs one sounding very much like one Rachel Berry, but thankfully Taylor had apparently set a lineman at the bottom of the stairs to stop anyone from coming up.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that we all cleaned up and are leaving." Taylor said coming in her eyes tightly shut.

"It's okay Taylor we're not going at it right now." Santana said laughing at the Cheerio's blush.

"Yeah, well see you two tomorrow." Taylor said before leaving.

"Well that was some party you threw Ms. Lopez." Brittany teased.

"Why yes it was Ms. Pierce." Santana teased back.

They kissed before falling asleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

June 17th, 2012

"I can't believe that we're graduating tomorrow." Quinn says jumping on Brittany's bed next to Santana.

"God now you're acting more like Britt then Britt." Santana joked.

"Don't hate S, just because you haven't gotten any in three weeks cause your girlfriend has been too busy studying for finals." Quinn quipped back, trying to hold back her laughter at the look on Santana's face. She knows what Brittany has really been up to, but Santana doesn't and she's sworn to secrecy by the taller blonde.

"Fuck you Fabray." Santana spat.

"Not thanks, I don't think B would like that." Quinn laughs as Santana flings a pillow at her. "I'm sure B will be here soon after all she is the one that called us here." she said trying to calm down the Latina who was starting to get very nervous that something bad was going to happen.

Just on queue Brittany walks in a huge smile on her face. "I hope you two aren't dead set on being at graduation tomorrow." she said taking Santana's hands as she sat down. "I have a surprise and I want both of you there. We'll leave tonight after the rents go to bed though mine already know of my plans."

"Ooo, I'm down." Quinn says looking over at Santana to see what she'll do.

"Britt? What are you planning?" Santana asks giving her a look that says she knows she's up to something and will find out one way or another.

"So your both in." Brittany asks grinning.

"Fine, but it better involve you getting naked at some point." Santana growled, she hated surprises and was only putting up with this cause she loved the blonde more than anything.

"Cool, now Quinn you'd better go pack. We'll swing by to pick you up at midnight." Brittany said looking at Quinn.

"See you then." Quinn said smiling at Santana before leaving.

"You're really not going to tell me what your plan is are you?" Santana half asks shaking her head at her fiancée.

"Of course not it's a surprise San for you." Brittany said wrapping her arms around the Latina, putting her head on her shoulder.

"Only you are allowed to do this to me." Santana said blushing at how much thought Brittany always put into anything she did for her.

Both women stood in silence for several moments looking at their reflection in the mirror. They saw themselves in twenty years together like this still only four kids around them. Two teenagers, one that looked like a mini Santana and the other looked like a mini Brittany, the other two were younger and were a mix between the two.

"I can see us together forever." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

"I can see it too." Santana whispered.

"You do know that I want loads of kids right." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"I know B, I know and I want them too." Santana said leaning back snuggling even more into the blonde. "Fuck, we have to go meet my parents." she groaned laying her head back onto Brittany's chest.

"Yes we do and I don't think they'll like it when you have to tell them that you're not going to college and instead are going on the circuit with me oh and by the way are also engaged to me." Brittany said hugging Santana even closer to her.

"They're going to flip aren't they." Santana sighed knowing that Brittany's right about how her parents are going to act. Hell even Britt's parents weren't too happy about the whole engagement though her father didn't seem too surprised and he actually turned out to be pretty happy for them when Ann left.

"Hey, San don't worry honey, you'll always have a home with me. I'll take care of you no matter what." Brittany whispered helping Santana get out of her clothes and into a black mini.

"I know B, I know." Santana kissed her helping her get dressed in a blue cocktail dress.

They made out for a few minutes before Brittany reminded Santana that they really had to head over to her parents house, but could defiantly pick this up later. Santana was too nervous to drive so Brittany did. When they pulled up to the Lopez house Santana couldn't move or think.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time babe." Brittany whispers kissing her cheek before getting out and running to Santana's side to open the door.

"Mom, dad we're here!" Santana shouted opening the door.

"God mija you don't need to shout. We're in the living room honey." Maria shouted back at her daughter laughing.

"What is so damn funny?" Santana asked walking in hand in hand with Brittany.

"Nothing just that after tomorrow you will be done with high school completely." Carlos answered for Maria. "And you of all people will actually be considered a grown up." he chuckled at the thought of his daughter making a grown up decision.

"Hey I'm make perfectly fine grown up decisions all the time." Santana argued crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes sweetie the decision to throw a massive party here a month ago when we were gone was an awesome decision too bad the neighbors called the cops." Maria laughed as Santana buried her head into Brittany's shoulder cursing her parents.

"So what are you two planning to do with your summer before heading off to college. Which by the way mija did you finally chose what school you want to go to?" Carlos asked titling his head.

"Um dad I'm not going to college." Santana quickly said barely loud enough for any of them to understand.

"What?" both Maria and Carlos shout.

"I'm not going to college. I'm going to go on the circuit with Britt and we're engaged." Santana said fast trying to just get it over with.

"What? You're going to college." Carlos said jumping up. "I don't care what you think you are going to college and getting yourself an education." he shouted glaring over at the blonde cause this was all her fault. Before they started dating Santana was on the right track, but now this. "I won't allow you to throw your life away for her." he growled pointing at Brittany.

"I'm not throwing my life away. I love Brittany and since she's going on the circuit so am I. There is no way that I'm spending two or more years away from her." Santana shouted.

"What if you break up while on the circuit. What will you do then? I refuse to allow you to throw your life away and also you are not marrying Brittany. You two are too young to make such life changing decisions." Maria said glaring at her daughter and Brittany.

"No! I'm going with Brittany and marrying her." Santana shouts jumping up.

"No you're not!" Carlos shouts.

"Yes I am," Santana glares at him. "Come on Britt let's get out of here." she huffs pulling Brittany up and towards the door.

"If you leave you can never come back!" Carlos shouts.

"Fine, I'll go grab my things." Santana shouts.

"Santana, wait!" Maria says grabbing her arm. "We're not kicking you out, but we don't approve of your decisions right now. Maybe it would be best if you stayed at Brittany's for a few days while your father clams down." she said looking at Brittany. "I have no doubt that you love my daughter and don't think that this has anything to do with you being a girl. It's just that we want Santana to be able to take care of herself." she explains to the blonde.

"I get it," Brittany says speaking for the first time.

"Come on Britt, we're leaving." Santana said dragging Brittany to the door.

Brittany hugs Santana tightly to her as soon as the door closes. "Let's go pick up Q and I'll take you to your surprise." Brittany said leading Santana to the car who was now clinging onto the blonde like she was her only life line.

"Don't ever leave me." Santana whispered as she got in the car.

"After tomorrow you'll never again think that I'm going to leave you." Brittany said so quietly that Santana completely missed it. "I never will," she said before walking to the driver side.

Brittany drove to Quinn's house and honked twice. Once Quinn was in the car, they took off. Santana didn't like that she didn't know where they were going, but soon fell asleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

Santana woke up in a hotel room with Quinn looking down at her.

"What the hell Q!" Santana shouted jumping back away from her. "Where's Britt?" she asked looking around.

"She went to get us breakfast." Quinn said still staring at her. "How'd you know that Brittany was the one that you want to be with for the rest of your life?" she asked.

"Where's this coming from?" Santana asked.

"It's just that you and Brittany are so happy together finally and I just want to know when you knew it was worth you risking everything to finally be with her?" Quinn asked.

"I should have done it sooner to be honest Q. I knew I loved her and only her for a long time, but I didn't realize it until she started dating Artie and I had competition for her time and attention." Santana said sighing knowing that she really had put Brittany though a lot of pain.

"Yeah it did take you a long time. You should have asked me, I would have told you that you were madly in love with her." Quinn said, "But that's beside the point isn't it. Thanks for being honest with me." she said smiling as she saw Brittany sneaking in.

"Hello beautiful." Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana and passionately kissing her.

"Britt, we need to head to graduation now." Santana said trying to get out of Brittany's grasp.

"No we don't as it would be a little hard considering we are currently in New York." Brittany said shrugging like it was nothing.

"WHAT!" Santana shouted jumping out of Brittany's arms and running to the window. "FUCK Britt do you know how pissed my parents are going to be." she said turning to look at her fiancée.

" They'd be pissed wither we did this today or in a year from now so I figured why am I going to wait until they're ready to marry you. I want you now so fuck it I'll marry now." Brittany said hoping that Santana won't be too upset with her for making her miss her graduation.

"Britt, we're here to get married?" Santana questioned looking at her like she's slightly crazy. Brittany nodded her head yes. "I love you so much." she said jumping into Brittany's arms.

"I love you too and that's why I want to marry you today in two hours." Brittany says spinning Santana around.

"Wait what? I only have two hours fuck Britt why didn't you tell me." Santana starts freaking out shoving Brittany towards the door. "Go get Quinn back in here I'll need her help." she orders slamming the door in Brittany's face.

"Well that was fucking fantastic. Quinn your butt is needed in there." Brittany shouted to Quinn who rushed in not knowing what she was getting herself into.

Brittany went down to go get dressed in her nice motocross gear knowing that Santana will love it more than any suit or dress. She thanked god that she had rented two rooms now.

While Brittany was getting herself ready, Quinn was helping Santana get ready. Santana was freaking out about everything.

"This dress isn't right. Oh god she's going to hate it and not marry me." Santana shouted throwing clothes out of her suit case trying to find something to wear.

"Santana calm down, this is perfect. Brittany will love it and more importantly she loves you. You could show up in a poncho and she'd still love you and think you were the most beautiful thing ever." Quinn calmly said grabbing Santana's hands.

"Oh god what if my parents are right. I'm not ready to get married." Santana shouted trying to get out of Quinn's embrace.

"Santana listen to me." Quinn harshly said shaking her to get her attention. "You love Brittany more than anything don't you?" she asked and Santana nodded. "Then why are you so considered about this, you love her and she loves you what's the problem."

"Nothing your right I'm just freaking out." Santana says sitting down on the bed.

"Yes you are and you need to stop cause everyone knows that Brittany is head over heels in love with you and would do anything for you. And I also know for a fact that you would do anything for her." Quinn said helping Santana straighten out the red dress that she was currently wearing. "Now let's go down and get you married."

"Quinn thanks for being here." Santana says hugging her other best friend.

"Are you kidding me. I wouldn't miss this for the world. It took you two damn long enough for you two to get your shit together and after all the shit I've had to deal with for the two of you I would have been pissed if you didn't invite me." Quinn said laughing leading Santana out.

Santana starts getting nervous as she gets closer to the lobby where they are meeting Brittany before heading to the courthouse. Quinn lead her to a limo that was waiting for them.

"Britt's already at the courthouse, she wanted this to be like a real wedding." Quinn told her when she gave her a look questioning why Brittany wasn't already her.

"Only Britt would think of such a thing." Santana said shaking her head.

"Well not all of us can be so lucky as to have such a romantic girlfriend as you." Quinn huffed pretending to be angry.

"Shut up you know you love me and Britt's being together." Santana says shoving into Quinn.

"And here we are. You ready to get marry?" Quinn asked.

"Let's gets me married." Santana said stepping out of the limo.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

Quinn left Santana right outside the door telling her to come in when she heard the music. Santana was nervous as hell standing there waiting for the music to start playing. She considered several times about just leaving, but she couldn't do that to Brittany so she stayed. It wasn't until the music started playing and the doors were opened that she knew this was the right decision. Walking down the aisle all she could see was Brittany in her motocross gear and the nice ones too. It was getting her all hot and bothered and if she wasn't in front of a judge right now she would totally jump her. When she finally reached Brittany she took Brittany's hand and turned to the judge.

Brittany couldn't believe how beautiful Santana looked in her red skin tight dress. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Here she was about to marry the most gorgeous girl in the world. All she wanted was the judge to pronounce them wife and wife so she can kiss the beautiful woman next to her. Looking at the judge she could feel her pulse start to race knowing that in only a few minutes she would be married to her best friend, lover and soul mate.

"We are here today to join Brittany Susan Pierce and Santana Maria Lopez in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections as to why these two should be married speak now or forever hold your peace." the judge paused before continuing. "They have decided to write their own vows so Brittany you first."

Quinn was shocked as she didn't know that Brittany had planned this part though Santana didn't seem to be freaking out which really shocked her.

"Santana, I've been in love with you since the first day that I saw you. Though it wasn't until Freshman year when you started dating Puck that I recognized that I was truly in love with you and only you. I've always been there for you and will always be there for you. No matter what happens I will support everything that you do or want to do. Every dream and every whim. From this day on I will do everything in my power to protect you and support you in every way. Whatever you want I'll give you. You are the love of my life and soul mate and there is no one else I would want to marry." Brittany said placing a two cart diamond ring on Santana's finger.

"Santana," the judge said.

"Britt, I know that it took me three years to finally admit my feelings for you and you were so patient during that time that I know we can get through anything now. You and me together can do anything. I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you and making up for all the shit I put you though. Just like you'll support me, I'll support you in everything you do. I love you so much Britt, that I often don't know what to do. My love for you will never falter. For the rest of my life I am yours." Santana says placing a sleek silver ring with diamonds inset all around it.

"Do you Brittany take Santana to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge asked.

"I do,"

"Do you Santana take Brittany to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge asked.

"I do,"

"With the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the judge said.

Brittany dipped Santana down passionately kissing her. They kissed for ten minutes before finally breaking apart grinning at Quinn like idiots.

"Well Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce shall we head back to the hotel?" Quinn asked figuring that they would want to go at it for the rest of the day.

"I was thinking that maybe we could head back and perhaps make it back in time for Puckerman's end of the year party." Santana said her arms wrapped around Brittany.

"I can get us back in time." Brittany said shrugging knowing that wither they stayed her or not they get it on later anyway plus she would do whatever her wife wanted. It sounded amazing to call Santana her wife.

"God you two are so fucking whipped." Quinn said shaking her head at how her two friends could get the other to do something even if the other didn't want to. "Well then let's get this show on the road and B please don't speed last time you did you almost killed me." she said thanking god that she had packed the car before they left.

"That truck was at least five feet away from your side so shut up." Brittany retorted wrapping her arms around Santana and putting her head on her shoulder.

"Stop antagonizing my wife." Santana growled glaring at Quinn.

"Fuck I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this." Quinn joked, but serious also thought that this was not the best idea ever as Santana was already overprotective of Brittany and now that she was married to her she could only image the horrors that would happen should someone hit on her wife. "Mental note warn everyone before we get back." she whispered to herself.

"Do you say something Q?" Santana asked as Brittany being the gentleman that she is helped Santana into the car.

"Nothing," Quinn muttered as she squeezed herself into the back seat. "Remind me again why I agreed to come?" she asked Brittany.

"Cause we needed a witness and my parents know that I took Santana to New York not the part about getting married cause they never would have let me go and you're the only one that both of us trusts and likes." Brittany said smiling back at Quinn.

Quinn was touched that she was Brittany's first choice after Santana of course and knew that she was right about her being the only one at McKinley that Santana wouldn't kill. Maybe Puck as well, but he wouldn't have been any help to Santana which was the only reason why she had been brought along. Knowing Brittany she figured that if Santana hadn't have needed moral support Brittany would have made friends with some stranger to come and be their witness.

"Britt, I love you much my darling wife." Santana said leaning across the consult and putting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I love you too, wifey." Brittany whispered kissing her on the forehead.

Quinn sighed happily for her two best friends, it had taken them long enough, but they finally had their shit together and were showing her what true love looked like. Now all she had to do was find it. Though she knew that she'd never be able to find anything like what they had.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"Oh god they're doing keg stands." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear as she lead her wife through the groups of people and around the dance floor.

Every senior, junior and most of the sophomores where here along with the freshman that just so happened to be on either a sports team or the Cheerios. They were all celebrating the last epic Puckerman party as Puck was leaving for California in two weeks.

"Come on babe, let's dance." Brittany said pulling Santana out on the dance floor before any of the glee kids see them and ask why they weren't at graduation. She figured she'd let Quinn explain that one as they were bound to ask her as well.

"Okay, I do owe you a wedding dance don't I." Santana chuckled glad that her wife, god she loved saying that had made her change into a some tight jeans, a black t-shirt and white vest. Brittany had also changed wearing short shorts, a tank top and a little hat to top it all off.

"Heck yes you do." Brittany replied grinding her ass into Santana's crotch. If Santana were a boy she'd be harder than a rock right now.

"God, do you realize how fucking sexy you are right now." Santana whispered in her ear running her hands up and down Brittany's body, grinding up into her ass.

Brittany was about to reply when someone yanked her away from Santana.

"What the fuck!" Santana shouted grabbing onto Brittany's arm and pulling her back. "Don't even think about it whore." she growled wrapping her arms around Brittany as she snuggled into her side, glaring at the girl that had dared to pull her wife away from her.

"What she's going to be on the circuit and you'll be somewhere else going to college. Don't you think you ought to let her go and be with someone who will be there for her." the girl growled back before winking and wiggling her ass at Brittany.

"Oh now you're in for it bitch!" Santana shouted before switching to swearing at the girl in Spanish as she tried to reach her to rip her hair out.

Brittany's strong arms were the only thing currently holding Santana back as the crowd cleared back creating a circle around the girls. Everyone knew that when Santana was about to throw down it was going to be damn good and entertaining. Most of the glee kids found themselves in the front as they had rushed over when they first heard Santana start shouting. Puck had a smile on his face excited to see this girl get the shit beat out of her by Santana and he thought maybe afterwards he could comfort her. He though, was the only one of the gleeks that was happy the rest looked like crap not this again. There was a beat running though the crowd about how long this girl would last against the fiery Latina once she broke free of Brittany.

"I'm not the whore you are, you little bitch. I bet no one loves you and let's be honest Brittany only keeps you around cause you look good and might be good in the sack." the girl spat.

As soon as she said this all the fight went out of Santana. It was something that she contently thought about and worried about. All the what if's with Brittany and just to hear someone else say that cause her to lose all her fight. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. In all her years she had never once felt this small.

Brittany saw the change in her wife. How her lip was trembling like she was about to cry and how she just went limp in her arms. Now Brittany hates violence and would never harm anyone, but this girl had gone too far. No one insults her wife, makes her feel small and gets away with it. Before anyone has even registered what is going on, Brittany has leapt at the girl and is using her face as a punching bag.

"Don't ever. Say. Anything. Like that. Against me wife. Again." Brittany shouted only pausing to punch before continuing.

The whole crowd is shocked by what Brittany is doing that it takes a few minutes before someone (Puck) decides that they should probably break it up. They weren't just shocked from Brittany punching the daylights out of the girl though that was fucking scary, it was that she called Santana her wife. No one could figure out when or how they could have gotten married. Everyone could have sworn they saw them at graduation only hours ago and everyone knew that guy marriage was allowed in Ohio so it just didn't make sense.

"Shh, baby it's okay. Don't believe a word that bitch said none of it is true." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear kissing her before picking her up and carrying her up to Puck's room. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and hid her face.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

About an hour after the fight Brittany and Santana found themselves still in Puck's room Santana securely on Brittany's lap as all the gleeks surround them.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Rachel said shocking everyone cause she had cursed, but really what else was there to say. "What don't stare at me they're the ones getting married not me remember."

"It's not that Rachel, it's just you're so right and it surprises most of us that for once you're right this sort of thing." Puck says.

"I can't fucking believe you went off and got yourselves married." Mercedes shouts causing everyone to stare at her. "Do you realize how irresponsible that is. What if you two grow apart during college or whatever Brittany's going to do." she continues to rant.

"God don't have a fucking heart attack. I'm going on the circuit with Brittany and why the fuck should I wait to marry her. You do realize that we have known each other most of our lives. I can tell you just about everything about her and she can do the same, why would we wait when we already wasted so much time pretending to like boys at least on my part." Santana said glaring around darning someone to say something to her.

"Trust me if you had seen them you wouldn't doubt it." Quinn interjects.

"Wait Quinn you went with them?" Finn said looking confused.

"Are you both insane what will your parents say?" Kurt said finally finding his voice.

"Listen we're in love and wanted to get married so I made it happen. It really doesn't matter that we missed our graduation cause what we did was way better now if you don't mind I'm going to take my wife now and make love to her." Brittany said lifting Santana up and carrying out of the room then out of the house and to her car.

"Britt Britt, let's go home." Santana yawns curling more into her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

Santana was waiting at the entrance to the track for Quinn to arrive. It had been a year since she had last seen her best friend. A whole year of Brittany being on the circuit and Santana being her wife. Nothing in the world could make Santana happier other than perhaps having a baby with her blonde motocross beauty.

"Hey Santana!" Quinn shouted walking over towards the Latina. "Damn S, you look-"

"Fat, ugly, like an elephant." Santana finished for her.

"No I was going to say amazing." Quinn said smiling watching as Santana rubbed her hands over her rather large baby bump.

"So how far along are you?" Quinn asks.

"I'm about eight and a half months along." Santana says still rubbing her stomach.

"How many are you carrying in there?" Quinn asks as they walk towards Brittany's RV.

"Triplets," Santana said.

"What! You have to be joking." Quinn said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh trust me, I just about had a heart attack when the doctor told me and if Brittany wouldn't have been there I would have fainted." Santana opening the door and stepping into their luxurious RV.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Brittany asked kissing Santana then her stomach.

"Like I'm going to pop any moment." Santana whined curling herself into Brittany's side.

"I told her that she should have gone home and I'd come back after this race, but no she wouldn't hear of it in case she goes into labor early." Brittany said to Quinn smiling.

Quinn smiled at her two friends. She really wasn't surprised that Santana would insist on staying and that Brittany had let her. "So have you gone shopping after all we are in Paris and I expect an awesome present." she joked.

"Quinn look at me the only time I've left this RV is to watch Brittany race and to retrieve you." Santana said smiling as Brittany gently massaged her belly and helped hold her back up.

"So don't you have a race to get to?" Quinn asked noting that Brittany was in her riding gear.

"Yes I do come on sweetie let's go get you to your spot." Brittany said lifting Santana up and carrying her bridal style out of the RV.

"Babe, you know I can still walk right." Santana giggles wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck looking over Brittany's shoulder at Quinn who was shaking her head.

"You two really haven't changed." Quinn said chuckling.

"Of course not." Santana retorts.

"Why would we, just cause we're married, on the road all the time and expecting our first child doesn't mean we've changed." Brittany said walking down to the judges box right next to the finish line and she put Santana down. "I have to go get ready now sweetie if you need anything make Quinn get it for you." she said kissing Santana again before jumping over the fence and walking over to the start gates.

"Santana wow, you're like a fucking Queen here aren't you." Quinn said as she watched three guys come up to Santana and ask her if she needed anything.

"Well Quinn this is what happens when your wife is the best rider in the world. Everyone sucks up to you to end up on her team and the ability to train with her. Honestly sometimes it gets annoying, but most of the time I enjoy it." Santana says shrugging as a guy gives her a dozen red roses.

"Oh so now you take flowers from strangers, I'm sure that Brittany would love to hear about this." Quinn said not understanding what was up with Santana.

"God Q, don't have a heart attack they're from Brittany." Santana said smelling the flowers. "She gets me them before every race."

"That's so sweet," Quinn gushes.

"Yeah it is isn't it." Santana muses sniffing the roses. "She's always doing things like this for me. I feel like a trophy wife."

"Oh god you got exactly what you wanted." Quinn says, "In high school especially the earlier part you always talked about wanting a man to take care of you and marrying a football player cause they could take care of you financial." she explains when Santana gives her a what the fuck are you talking about look.

"I guess I did didn't I. Who would have guessed that it would be Brittany to take care of me like that." Santana says smiling at the thought of Brittany taking care of her.

"I would have to say you. After all you always said that Brittany was smart." Quinn said finally sitting down next to Santana. "So what does someone have to do to get a beer around here?" she asks.

Santana smirks and snaps her fingers. A teenage boy comes over and looks at her. "Beer," was all Santana said before he took off to get it for her.

"Okay what the fuck is with all of this?" Quinn asks motioning around them.

"Britt may or may not have threatened a bunch of junior riders and other race people to make sure that I'm comfortable and get whatever I want while she's preparing for races and racing." Santana shrugs like it's nothing.

"God you two are just too much." Quinn says but is smiling.

Looking around she can tell that Santana has the circuit wired so she can do whatever she wants whenever she wants. She suspects that she's probably threatened many people claiming to tell Brittany that they are leaving if people don't do what she wants. Of course only Santana would have this place wired and Brittany would let her. Though looking into the stands she can tell that Brittany is still just as good as she was during her senior year. The stands are half full of screaming girls for the blonde rider. She wonders if they're all Americans or French or a combination, she concludes it's the last one.

"And today we have a special race. The Pros who would normally not race until tomorrow are going to do a charity race today with all the winning going to French orphans." the announcer announces.

Santana sits up as best she can to watch the race.

"Racers, ready, set, go!"

"FUCK!" Santana shouts as she feels a contraction. Looking down when she feels herself getting wet she notices that her water just broke. "Um Q, I'm going into labor like now!" she shouts at Quinn who jumps up not knowing what to do.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. What should I do?" Quinn freaks out.

There was a crash and someone leaping over the fence, landing next to Quinn. She looked up and was thankful that it Brittany. She was about to say something Brittany picked Santana up and rushed towards a van which was one of her sponsors that she had requested to have at the races since Santana had reached eight months.

"Oh thank god," Quinn said getting in after Brittany and Santana.

"Baby, just breath it's okay we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes." Brittany reassures her as the driver takes off.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

"FUCK! GET THESE FUCKING BABIES OUT OF ME NOW!" Santana shouted pushing as hard as she can also squeezing Brittany's hand hard.

"Oh god," was all Quinn could say who was also in the room looking everywhere, but at Santana.

"It's okay Q and honey just breath before you know it they'll be out and causing me trouble." Brittany calmly says kissing Santana forehead.

"God Britt, just make them take these babies out of me now!" Santana demanded.

"Babe you have to push." Brittany calmly says kissing her again.

"FUCK!" Santana shouts before falling onto the bed exhausted but looks up when she hears a piercing cry.

"Well you have a very healthy daughter." the doctor says allowing Brittany to cut the umbilical cord and handing her, her daughter.

"San, look our daughter." Brittany says holding their daughter for Santana to see.

"She looks just like you," Santana winces as her contractions are starting up again.

"Here Mrs. Lopez-Pierce I'll take her for now." a nurse said taking her from Brittany as she took Santana's hand again.

"FUCKING A, I HATE YOU!" Santana shouted glaring at Brittany, squeezing her hand as hard as she possibly can.

Forty minutes later...Santana gave birth to their second daughter and then right after their only son. Brittany sat next to her wife holding both their daughters and Santana held their son. Quinn came over and looked down at the new family with a smile on her face.

"So what are their names?" Quinn asked.

"This one here that looks like me is Lindsey Quinn Lopez-Pierce and this one that looks like Santana is Sophia Mercedes Lopez-Pierce." Brittany said kissing both her girls.

"And this little man here is Brett Puck Lopez-Pierce." Santana says looking over at Brittany with a huge smile on her face.

"You named them after some of us." Quinn gushed.

"Yeah well you guys supported us through all our shit so..." Santana trailed off before Quinn hugged her making sure not to squish Brett.

"I leave you two alone with them." Quinn says leaving.

"You did amazing San," Brittany says kissing her on the forehead before laying down next to her their three kids laying on Brittany's chest.

"I know I am, but babe look at our three kids." Santana says putting her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Thanks for everything babe, I love you so much."

"No thank you for giving us three beautiful kids." Brittany says wrapping her free arm around Santana.

"We should probably call the rents shouldn't we." Santana yawned snuggling even more into Brittany.

"Don't worry about we'll call them later. You just get some rest while you can." Brittany says looking down at her four favorite people in the world. "I'm not going to race tomorrow." she says still looking down at her kids.

"You have to race babe, you can't let Jessie win the race, he'll get in front of you in the overall points." Santana says lifting her head up to look in Brittany's eyes.

"Honey you and the kids are way more important than some race." Brittany says kissing her passionately. "There will be other races, but I'm not leaving you guys alone."

"Britt you're the one that has to make more money now that we have three kids." Santana reminds her.

"I have enough money saved up that missing a few races won't hurt us." Brittany says.

"Love you Britt,"

"Love you too, San,"

**The End. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I don't know how I feel about the very end, but I just wanted to finish it so deal with it. I don't plan on making a sequel to this story.**


End file.
